Bashful Bloom
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: What if Sakura didn't become friends with Ino and instead became friends with Naruto, would things ever be the same? She's not a Sasuke fangirl. Read to find out how she develops into a person and a true kunoichi whilst ensnaring a few hearts….
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**~Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Naruto SD. All are owned by TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Disney XD, and Masashi Kishimoto, so please review, favorite, and follow. :—)**

**~Warning:**

**I plan to drop the "F" bomb occasionally and other profanity with this new version of Sakura and the other cannon characters because this series is an anime which means: lots of cussing, major violence, short skirts, and big boobs. Love it or hate...**

**~Summary:**

**What if Sakura didn't become friends with Ino and instead became friends with Naruto. Would she remain shy and sweet? Would she ever like Sasuke? Will any of it actually make a difference. Hell yeah!****  
**

**~Important Details:**

**This is a collaborated FanFiction involving me and AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2. Super fun.**

**I understand there's a similar story out on this site where Sakura didn't become friends with Ino and remained shy. I haven't really checked it out yet for the simple reason that I haven't had time and it seems it's main focus is romance (which I don't mind obviously, but it's Naruto I want some well thought out violence). Though from the summary it's obvious things are different in the story.**

**Another thing I plan for their to be lots of character development for Sakura. The reason for that would be because cannon Sakura is a fickle (mostly about Sasuke), violent, and useless (she rarely fights or heals) bitch who punches the guy that always rescues her. Also, I want this to be made pretty clear she will not be a Hinata, no, one shy Naruto fangirl is enough (not that I hate her... usually, I just find her a bit stalkerish and quite a lot of times she's quite useless too. I swear, women in the Naruto universe... god, it's like the most archaic ideals ever). I want none of that to happen. I want her to be a pretty decent and unique character in her own right. Tell me if she's becoming like that or a Mary Sue. Very nicely please.**

**There will be other sort of character development with Naruto and Sasuke as well. It shall be epic.**

**~Key:**

**Italics = thoughts, flashbacks, sarcasm, or emphasis on a word or phrase.**

**Bold = the meaning of a jutsu or something of that nature, to express page numbers and my author's notes.**

**Underline = to extremely emphasis a word or a phrase.**

**~Story: Bashful Bloom~**

**~Chapter One: Prologue~**

**~START OF FLASHBACK~**

_"Hey Billboard Brow ever advertise with that forehead of yours?!"_

_The children began to laugh at the blushing and shy girl. She kept her tiny little arms wraped around her tiny little legs. She also refused to show any of her forehead by pulling her pink bangs against her large forehead. The little cherry blossom wasn't one to stand up for herself when being bullied or harassed._

_"Yeah, I bet you catch flies with that forehead!"_

_She whimpered with her lower lip quivering pitifully and softly said. "Please leave me alone."_

_"Eh?! What was that?!" Ami the vicious leader said._

_"N-nothing," she mumbled softly._

_She huddled back into her protective fettle position with her face buried. Tears were streaming in her eyes and she couldn't even speak. The poor girl didn't want this; she hated confrontation and she didn't do anything to piss them off... except being alive. Sakura didn't understand it... not at all._

_"Tell me, don't be a pussy!" Ami exclaimed._

_That was when the purple haired bitch began to kick her. The other girls looked hesitant, but soon joined in for the simple and flimsy excuse of peer pressure. Sakura cried out in pain and the mean girls continued their assault on the pinkette._

_"Hey!" A prepubescent squirt shouted. "Leave her alone!"_

_The girls paused. That was when Sakura looked up with her big and starting to swell green eyes. It was the little blonde Kyūbi container; he had his hero hair all spiked and everything, his hands on his hips in the classic superman pose, and a look of determination._

_"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ami demanded._

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_Then— Naruto wouldn't hurt a group of girls, male pride— got the crap beaten out of him. The vicious girls ganged up on him: they punched, kicked, one even had a knife and spat on him. Finally the gang left, not caring that they just beat the absolute crap out of the most hated member of their village._

_Sakura, very feebly, stood and began to check up on the poor little squirt that defended her and rather saved her from an intense beating. One of his pretty blue eyes were swollen and bruised, his lip was busted open, and he had other bruises and small cuts lining all up and down his body. She felt a little horrified at such a condition Naruto was in and wondered what she should do._

_"I… I w-want to help…, b-but I don't know what to do," Sakura said softly._

_Well, he was unconscious or at least too incoherent to relay the message properly, so the pinkette had to fill in the cracks herself. She ended up dragging him in tow with his limp arm slung around her tiny shoulder._

_Sakura brought him home and to her doorstep. The girl just moved to Konoha about three weeks ago, her lack of friendship with others, and the need to stay away from potential bullies caused her to be unaware of the village's hatred towards this little tyke. So, with that said when she knocked feebly on the wooden door she got quite the reaction. Her mother and father gasped for two reasons: first, the boy was severely beaten like he was on the verge of death, and second, she was with Konoha's most hated person._

_"Mo-Momma," Sakura said with difficulty since she wasn't that strong and he wasn't supporting his weight well. "Please help him... I didn't know where else to go."_

_"Sakura," her mother said warningly whilst looking to see if any neighbors happen to witness their family with Kyūbi container._

_"P-please," Sakura pleads. "H-he saved me from getting beaten the g-girl had a kunai... He needs my help now. Please help me."_

_Mebuki was about to slam the door on her daughter except Kizashi stooped the slam mid-swing to allow her and her rescuer in their home. Of course, that sets off quite the screaming match between the two parents like usual. However, Sakura couldn't care less as a small and shy smile was forming on her lips. The reason being that this was the first time someone had come over to her house as her own personal guest._

_That day, Naruto and Sakura did something they long since tried to accomplish: a friendship._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

The shy heroine is sitting at the school table with her very best friend. They're talking really loudly… well Naruto's talking really loudly and Sakura's voice is more of a delicate whisper. She doesn't want to get into trouble and Naruto on the other hand is fearless about it. He doesn't care if Iruka yells in his face for disrupting class or punishes him; he's got a best friend! No one can take that away from him… or Sakura.

"So, I tried this really yummy flavor of ramen the other day and—" Naruto is cut off mid-sentence as Sakura is listening and taking notes for the final exam.

"NARUTO!" Iruka roars.

"_Whhaaat_? I'm just talking," he shoots back whilst whining a bit.

"Alright! Pop quiz on the transformation jutsu!" He shouts.

All the children groan including the one who causes the problems. They eventually line up down in the front of the classroom. Sakura has her arms crossed and folded behind her so the front of her shirt wouldn't get wrinkled as she listens to Naruto talk about ramen.

This is the usual dynamic in the classroom. Naruto would ramble on like a monkey in a cage, Sakura would listen and give her opinion occasionally, and Iruka would yell at Naruto and try new methods to punish him in an attempt to prevent him from doing it again. None of it works because as everyone knows Naruto's as stubborn as a horse and has the will to never relinquish his believes.

"So," Naruto yammers on. "do you want to go to Ichiraku Ramen after school again because that new pork ramen recipe was _gooood_!"

"S-sure." She says softly with a sweet smile. "B-but, I've got to be h-home by 7:00 or my Momma will be r-really mad… like l-last time."

Yes, Sakura has a curfew set by her headstrong mother. It's aggravating for Naruto especially since the Uzumaki doesn't have a curfew (no parents), and they often have to work around it. All he wants to do is play and not be so lonely in an empty apartment that smells like the decaying anus of a deceased homeless man. No one can really blame Naruto for that.

"Next!" Iruka calls.

It's Sakura's turn as she steps up to the front of the classroom. She flushes in embarrassment as the class stares at her. Many of the kids are glaring at her for obvious reasons: she's best friends with the village loser and thus she's become a loser herself. However, she's tried making friends with them before and they bullied her, so the pinkette attempts to stay away from them these days.

Now, it's all about trying not to get stage fright. Like now.

"Do your best, Sakura!" Naruto shouts into the silence earning him many glares.

_Shannaro! I'll do great! _Inner Sakura shouts with a fist to express her enthusiam.

"H-henge," she whispers softly placing her shaking and feeble hands together in the final hand seal.

**(Henge = transform)**

Her form transforms into the one of the teacher in front of her. Despite being incredibly nervous— even though she got a slight surge of confidence from Naruto— she's still able to make the jutsu come out just fine... it's because of her mastery of chakra control that's she's never had a problem with.

Then she goes back to her normal appearance, walks away, and gives Naruto a big closed mouth smile with her green eyes closed. Sakura finally stands tucked away amongst her sea of classmates in slight fear. It's because her childhood; they scared the crap out of her and they still do.

All of the girls are sighing loudly because it's the surviving Uchiha's turn to complete his quiz on the transformation jutsu. She doesn't join in. Sasuke doesn't mean _anything_ to her… he doesn't piss her off nor does she like him. She differs from her fellow kunoichi….

**~START OF FLASHBACK~**

_"Who's that?" Sakura asked in fascination._

_Her giant childish emerald green eyes were on the aloof Uchiha. The girl— as explained before, she moved to Konoha not that long ago with her parents— was in utter fascination at the way he was just sitting there eating his lunch without a care. That didn't sit too well with Naruto._

_Naruto's blonde brows knitted as his cup ramen was forgotten seeing that it was a pressed subject at the moment. Sakura and he were sitting on the grass since it was a nice and sunshiny day at the time and Sasuke was on the park bench._

_"Evil takes a human form in Uchiha Sasuke. Don't be fooled because he may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing lecher faced ho-bag, but in reality, he's so much more than that. He's the number one kid in the class and that's just not fair."_

_"I-is he really that bad?" Sakura asked softly with shy eyes still watching him._

_She witnessed a girl go up to him with a box of homemade chocolates and mumble something they couldn't hear. So, Sasuke stood abruptly and casually walked away whilst knocking her box of chocolates to the ground. He didn't turn back to apologize, look back or even stop in his tracks. The little brunette picked it up and began to cry over the rejection and the ruined chocolates._

_Yup, he really was that bad._

_However, that still wasn't enough to convince Little Sakura. She still thought he might be worth liking and she felt obvious attraction. Most girls did, Uchihas were attractive you know._

_One day, during sparing it was Naruto and Sasuke's turn to go at it. Of course, during that scuffle Sasuke ended up winning with the blonde pinned under him; Sakura was beginning to admire him for his looks and obvious athleticism. But that changed rather quickly._

_What happened was, Naruto noticing how all the kids were laughing, making fun of him, or admiring Sasuke quite obviously pissed off the Uzumaki, so the boy spat in his face. Oh boy, that pissed off the young Uchiha and he ended decking him in the face... sevral times for that._

_Sakura watched in horror how the guy she was beginning to adore was beating the absolute crap out of her best friend for no good reason at all. It caused those feelings to instantly disappear like a flash and her to worry over Naruto well being._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

So, when Naruto walks up to perform his transformation jutsu she's all for cheering for him until he took the form of a bodacious blonde woman. That hopeful smile turns into one of distaste. His perverted nature is apart of him, love it or hate it. She choses to ignore it and just look the other way when he takes on the form of a naked female. That kind of mess doesn't interest Sakura... at all.

"NARUTO!" Iruka roars after recovering from an intense nose bleed. "What the hell is wrong with you?! That's it! You're cleaning the Hokage's faces as punishment!"

Unfortunately, due to the fact that the little pervert just had to push Iruka too far Naruto and Sakura couldn't meet up to go to Ichiraku Ramen, so the pinkette went home. She sits in her room with her diary open ready to write more of her feelings she has trouble expressing.

"Hey! Sakura! Pst! Sakura!" The blonde whispers/yells throwing a rock at her window.

The pink head shoots up at the noise and the not so subtle way of getting her attention. She sighs softly in slight frustration hoping her parents doesn't hear him; she wonders why he even wants to become a shinobi. He lacks the sneaky skills for it.

She pulls up the window and gets smacked right between the eyes with a rock. A small cry escapes her lips and the girl falls back to her wooden floor on the second floor. Of course, when Sakura disappears from the line of sight when the stone nails her, Naruto freaks out.

"Sakura!" He then shimmies up the tree and leaps up into her open window with a bit of difficulty.

The boy ends up suffering from splinters, a few twigs in his hair, and a squirrel briefly attacking him. However, he thinks he knocked out his BFF he can't just sit back and do nothing.

He grabs her by her wrist and yanks her to her feet easily. She still looks dazed and that's when he starts giggling to himself whilst covering his mouth. Sakura frowns as she rubs her big forehead trying to brush away the whelp that is mostly starting to form underneath her bangs.

After Naruto regains his composure from his insane giggle fit he wipes his eyes, clutches his belly, and takes some deep breaths. Now he's finally ready to speak. As his bestie still continues to frown at him with narrowed green eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

She rolls her eyes before she says sarcastically. "S-sure you didn't."

"I honestly didn't!" Naruto exclaims.

"S-shhh!" She exclaims placing a finger to her lip. "D-do you want to w-wake up my parents? I… I'm not allowed to have b-boys in my room… Even you…, Naruto."

With wide eyes darting all around the room Naruto places a hand over his mouth understanding that he needs to be quieter. He looks rather funny doing that. Sakura then takes a seat where she was at her desk and Naruto decides to flop right on top of her bed with the cherry blossom pattern.

Sakura rolls her eyes, it's impossible for him to be quiet or to simply calm down. The little jinchuriki will always be a hyper child whether he's alone or with a friend. Sakura figured that out quickly within about two seconds after he was back to normal from that beating so long ago.

"Pft, they know me… they don't like me, but they know me. I'm not going to do anything…. You know, I'm just going to cut your heart out eat it for breakfast with my ramen," he says sarcastically.

"Ew, t-that's nasty," She says with a pinched expression on her face.

As you anyone with any sort of perception can see Sakura, like most shy human beings, isn't as shy when she's around the person she feels the most comfortable with… alone with Naruto that is. It's natural and she's a little more talkative unlike before where she's this frightened animal that would run once you try and pet it.

"Sakura!" She hears her mother's shrill yet tired voice erupt.

"H-hide!" She exclaims.

Naruto rolls right off the bed and then rolls underneath it. He hides effectively in the small space between the floor and the underside of the bed. Sakura then tries to look casual as she jumps on top of her bed and feels stressed for breaking the rules. Her heart rate escalates slightly even though this has been done about a thousand times.

"What are you doing? What's all that noise from?" Mebuki demands.

The blonde and rough looking woman is in her night gown with curlers in her hair, and white face cream on that's peeling. There's a squeal of fright that comes from underneath the bed before Naruto clamps his mouth shut with his palms, but his eyes are still wide.

"N-nothing," Sakura coughs loudly trying to cover up her best friend's blunder.

"What was that?" Her mother says narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"W-what are you t-talking about, Momma?" She asks trying to look innocent with her big green eyes.

The woman enters her daughter's room looking around and Naruto's heartbeat is doing double time in fear as she approaches. He sees two slipper clad feet coming nearer and he tries to quiet his breathing.

"Alright," Mebuki sighs. "I'm going back to bed. Don't make any more noise, alright?"

"Y-yes Momma," She says softly still fearing her and Naruto's safety considering how temperamental the woman is.

The mother shuts the door behind her with a soft click and both Naruto and Sakura let a loud breath of relief leave them. Sakura flops back on her bed with her arms outspread taking up a lot of space. Naruto rolls out from under the bed and takes in some deep breaths of relief.

"Man, your Mom is scary," Naruto sighs. "I thought she was Medusa!"

Sakura agrees.

**Author's Note: Any thoughts? Comments? Should I continue?**


	2. Clone no Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

**~Important Details:**

**HEY IT'S FRIENDLY! That's right, AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2 (remember the 2!). I'm going to change my pen name soon, maybe, so I need you people to bear with my new name.**

**So this is a collab with UtterlyGutsyNinja16 and me, AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2… Ain't that great? Just when you got used to one writer who is AWESOME… you got two working together! My style's a bit different, yah know, but I'm not going be a bitch about it, or am I going to push our timeframe with this story.**

**UtterlyGutsyNinja16 here: just a little heads up, this chapter is in Naruto's POV and I edited this a bit... Oh and thank you for saying that I am an awesome writer :—). Also, to the viewers, reviewers, followers, and people who've favorited this story.**

**So without further delay, here we go!**

**~Chapter Two: Clone no Jutsu~**

I awaken in my bed, feeling severely sick. It is the early spring hay fever and I hated it. I shuffle in my bed as I look drawn, make a yawn in defiance and squirm underneath the sheets trying to loosen my popping joints. Man, I hate mornings so much. Normally I wouldn't be awake until noon, but I have school… and Sakura. She tends to beat on my door until I _have_ to open the door.

The scene looks bleak as I sniff in a glob of snot and that emanates from my sorry nose and then rub it harshly. I sigh, smack my lips, and stand up with a smile as I head over to the kitchen sink, pick up a dish rag, and blow into it with that same defiance as before.

"Yosh…, that's better! Daily ramen here I come!"

After I make my ramen, I sit, eat it, and think about today.

Today is graduation, right? Yes, it is and I'm thankful.

Today I become a freakin' shinobi! DATTEBAYO! I writhe in my seat and twist my body as I try to get comfortable. I cannot not. I smile though. I _am_ ready… the new tricks on chakra control Sakura taught me are working… I've been studying them ever since two months ago. Ha, me studying? I would have never believe it seven years ago on the first day of school!

All academy students start at age five by the by. The minimum amount of years you learn in the Academy— since the Third War— went up to two. I stupidly tried to work my way out the academy once I turned seven and then at eight as I had failed the first time. I even failed the second time and that's when I felt so down that I couldn't control myself... I even quit at one point.

**~START OF SHORT FLASHBACK~**

_When I was walking alone one day, I was coming across what the mean girls were doing to a poor defenseless girl. Because I tried to defend her, which ended up being both a good and bad thing, I was beaten up by the girls. Pft, as if that hadn't happened before. I then awoke in this mean lady's house (the girl's house if you couldn't tell) as I writhed in pain about all the cuts and bruises I had sustained. That crazy bitch had a kunai; sheesh, I learned not to take those things lightly. That had been okay, because I had saved the girl and made a new friend with her. My only friend actually..._

**~END OF SHORT FLASHBACK~**

I'm supposed to meet Sakura at the Academy early and practice the clone jutsu and stuff. Ain't that great? Only thing is when I look to the clock, I just realize the time, goddammit! I put my hands to my head and scream!

"AHHHH!" I swear to my death that it's a _manly_ scream.

I'm already five minutes late for being early… (wow I sound like a nerd... or a prick) oh no, and I still have to walk all the way there! Shit...

I head out to gates once I reach the place of great displeasure out of all my seven years here, which is the Academy. Sakura is standing there, giving me that 'you should have been here earlier' raised eyebrows and blank stare. It has been my mistake… getting here twelve minutes late… I really don't know what to say to her.

"G-good morning Sakura!" I greet loudly... being loud makes _everything_ better.

"H-Hey, it's okay! Let's j-just go inside… there are some other students a-already in their classrooms, but we'll just find an empty one to practice in."

"Oh, uh, okay."

I have gotten a lot calmer over the years with Sakura, but I am still a hyper mess. Believe it or not I used to be way worse. As you can also see that I no longer pull any pranks… That's because I don't need the attention anymore and now I like to show off to the _whole_ village that I have a best friend and they _cannot_ take that away from. They can suck it!

We eventually find an empty room and Sakura speaks as she put one finger in the air. "A-Alright Naruto..." she said happily with a close-eyed smile.

"Uh-huh, Sakura?" I say with a fist out in front as I am distracted by random things in the classroom.

Sakura speaks a little louder but it's still quiet by most people's definitions. "H-Hm… l-let's start with chakra control… h-have you been studying the s-scroll I leant you?"

I nod a little bit distracted. "Yep, I... um, gotta send chakra all through out my body and then use it at the exactly right interval... I think."

"You actually read the scroll this time?" She smiles lightly.

Yeah, I don't like to read. Big words, zesty dates, and events and adventures I don't give a crap about. I'm more of a doer myself; that explains why I'm a shinobi... or I am going to be. And I will be because I now have something I didn't have before... an awesome study buddy!

"Yea! I got it right!" I say, not understanding the subtleness at first. She stared at me as she played with her fingers that's her sure sign that Sakura is waiting for me to start catching up. "Yosh!"

I make quick hand seals Ram → Snake → Tiger and I focus on gathering my chakra having it circulate all around my body and applying it the way I've practiced countless times before. My blue eyes are skewed shut in concentration and when I open my eyes a pout... no a manly frown, yeah that's it, spouts on my face.

"UGH!" I exclaim in frustration and dropping to my knees a little dramatically. "I've tried countless times over and over again. Ugh! And it's just two clones!"

It's true the clones blink at me before disappearing in two poofs.

Sakura is absoultely quiet with her arms crossed behind her and she even moves to the corner of the empty room. I don't even do anything because I am so used to it, so I just stand again feeling frustrated as hell.

It's not like I hit her or anything, but to be honest she's so fragile that loud and vicious screams scare her. Eh, they don't do anything to me per say, a lot of people yell and scream in my face because for some stupid reason all the villagers hate me. I don't know why they hate me….

"I ain't given up though!" I puff out my chest before performing the seals again. "I can't give up, dattebayo!"

It's been fifteen minutes and I still can't make three damn clones. I may not be a genius or even remotely smart, but I am one stubborn dude. Once I am determined there's no going back; I will accomplish what I've set out to do.

"W-Well, y-you're a fighter. I'll give you t-that much because I probably c-couldn't go that long." Says Sakura.

"Shit… this is not good. Iruka-sensei has always been so strict on me…" I say keeping the whine out of my voice.

"Y-You'll do fine… I believe in you, N-Naruto. He'll t-take t-two clones… t-this is the most improvement you've made in t-two years. We, as a c-class may be ahead, but I am p-pretty sure the requirement is only one. I-I'm not sure though."

I don't want to fail… not by a long shot. I sigh… I couldn't really tell you two shits from a piss stain now that she says that. However, there's still a chance that the test could be on the other two jutsu that we've learnt.

"I'm not going to give up!" I say determinately.

I never give up. It's not like me to do that. I like the feeling of accomplishment and awesomeness; you can't have that if you give up or take a really long break. Sheesh, this mess is hard!

* * *

**~•xXx•~**

* * *

Am I in hell? Did I trip in some alternate dimention where I, Uzumaki Naruto, The Terrible Test Taker has to take a test, listen to a lecture, and I have to embarrass myself in front of a giant classroom. Oh wait, I'm not in hell. Loneliness is hell and I am no longer lonely anymore because I made and saved a friend from bullies. Man, it feels good to be the hero.

So, I fidget with my fingers nervously as I wait for the verdict. Trasformation jutsu, transformation jutsu…

"Our test will be on the clone jutsu. Alright class, the first of you will now come with me. Any volunteers?" Says Iruka-sensei, looking to me with sad eyes. He doesn't seem to have that same glare as he always has. He then looks surprised as I haven't raised my hand with the other kids. However, something tells me that he wasn't too surprised by his face. "Naruto, why don't you go first? That'd be okay with you, right?"

"Dattebayo!" I say, getting over my temporary fear.

The rest of the people that raise their hands groan.

I'm standing in front of the three teachers that would be proctoring my test. My lip is in a hard line as there's a few snickers coming from fellow douche bag classmates; I look to Sakura and she gives me an encouraging smile. All you need is one person to believe in you.

"Naruto, please do your best. Give it your all." Says Iruka-sensei.

"Yeah! Hell to the yeah!"

The teachers shake their heads in disgust at my immediate failure. It's such an epic failure that my classmates are stunned for a bit before they erupt into laughter (the only two people who didn't is Sakura and that shy girl that has bird hair).

You want to know how I epically failed? It's embarrassing as fuck and I can feel my face getting hot... I made the hand seals and the clone appeared, hit me in the eye, except it's an illusion so it didn't actually hit me in the freaking eye. However, I still freaked out by screaming, falling back, and landing on the floor.

"Shut up all of you!" I exclaim and then I say in a quieter and uncomfortable tone of voice. "Can I try again I was a little bit nervous... Hehe."

Iruka-sensei didn't know what to say at first because he's fighting to keep from laughing at me. I can tell by the way his lips are quivering and his eyes are filled with amusement. Sheesh, even my damn teacher laughs at me. What's wrong people?

"Fine." Iruka says expelling a long drawn out breath.

Ram → Snake → Tiger are the hand seals I make to create another me. Two of them had their arms crossed beside me making me look like I'm the head honcho... cool. I bet I look so cool. Please, Iruka-sensei see my awesomeness and pass me!

"Sorry Naruto… I can't pass you because you failed to replicate three times. It was a good try though. Maybe if you practice some more we'll allow you to take—"

"Now Iruka, don't you think it's kind of a waste for someone who tries so hard? Plus he made two, that's pretty decent." Says Mizuki-sensei.

I smirk. Mizuki-sensei's got my back. But, why is he smirking too?

Iruka-sensei looks like he went through some inner turmoil moments later. Is he thinking about passing little ol' me? Please tell me he is! I want to be a shinobi and not be left behind without my best friend!

"Well, he did successfully make two replications… I need to talk to you two." Says Iruka-sensei as he nods to the other two teachers

The teachers leave the room and I am told to wait there. After they whisper about something that I can't hear they come back. My heart is pounding hard in my chest... for fear of my shinobi career.

"You pass!" Says Iruka-sensei with a smile.

"Yahoo!" I say stupidly.

That's a close one! Yea, me and Sakura aren't going to be separated. I won't be left behind in the Academy while she goes off to be a shinobi. I don't think I could survive without a friend in this horrible classroom if that happened. Plus, I've, like, failed I think three times before. I lost count, truth be told.

**Author's Note:**

**Just saying me and UtterlyGutsyNinja16 got a story to remember. Be sure to search for AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2's profile and tune into my stories, 'The Prodigy' and 'Child of the Sharingan'!**

**Okay? Cya!**

**UtterlyGutsyNinja16: Do you like Dog02's interpretation of Naruto's thought lines? Does this fanfic still interest you viewers out there? Should we continue?**


	3. Flirt no Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

**~Important Details:**

**I love how many people are following, favoriting, and reviewing. I hope all of you stick with this story and watch how the Naruto-verse changes; it shall be fun and so awesome.**

**Oh and there will be a lot of our amazing trio interactions. In fact, since AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog02 and I thought that Sasuke has been pretty much ignored, so we're... I'm going to write in Sasuke's POV for this chapter. I'm pretty sure I can do serious type characters to justice, but I really can't do playful boy type characters to justice (Naruto) and Dog02 can.**

**Also, I forgot to thank reviewers that don't have an account; I'm so sorry and I'll do that now... I usually always make sure you are acknowledged and thanked for reviewing because I know must readers don't like to review.**

**~Thanking Reviewers:**

**Guest: I guess Hinata is considered useless, but if you're talking about that fight with Pain all I have to say is she really did give it her all in trying to defeat him. Also, she's a supporting character that's rarely seen and Sakura's a main character so you can see my frustration. I just feel that if Sakura contributed to the plot and wasn't so useless (I liked her during the Rescue Kazekage Arc because you can see she was not the damsel in distress and useless) I would like her better.**

**Guest: Wow, I was right that particularly story about romance. I had an inkling because of the summary and all.**

**Cute: NaruSaku (in these conditions) would be so adorable. It would be the classic friendship falling in love thing, but I am not focusing so much on romance. I'm going to be a Kishimoto during the original series... plot... plot... plot.**

**~Chapter Three: Flirt no Jutsu~**

Here I am for the last time, thank god, at this waste they call an Academy. I didn't learn a _damn_ thing at this school and it's no surprise that I'm number one this year. I'm pretty awesome. However, it doesn't mean anything if I'm not strong enough to kill Itachi; however he did go through same process, but I will make sure that I come out on top. It's just a pain in the ass.

"Move," I say to a short bob of pink hair.

She squeaks feebly and tries to get out of my way, but one of the many girls I don't even bother to remember the names of knocks her over in her haste to get to me. Sakura ends up slamming into me, however she's smaller than me height and frame wise so I don't really feel anything. Unexpectedly though, before she crashes to the floor, my nose is assaulted by the scent of cherry blossoms wafting from short strands of pink hair...

I don't even look back to make sure she's okay as I continue to walk to my seat that I sit in everyday. I don't care. Though, my ears are attacked by the most shrill and high pitched shout that I never wish to hear again.

"Oi! Teme! Apologize to Sakura! You knocked her over and didn't help her up, didn't you?!"

I don't even turn around, that is not worth my time nor will it ever be, so I sit down, place my hands in the their folded position and wait for class to start. However, it seems I'm not able to be left to my own musings because of the dobe in front of me doesn't known when to take a hint.

"Apologize right now!" Naruto shouts in my face.

He's on top of the desk, perched inches from my face like a stupid bird, and let me tell you I prefer the cherry blossoms right now opposed to musky hints of BO. Also, his disgusting morning breath is hitting me right in the face, so I just glare at the unhygienic idiot before me. I'm quite tempted to give one hard shove and watch him knock everyone down in front of me.

"Hey, you two going to fight?" A dark skinned kid says turning around.

That idiot ends up knocking the blonde before me onto me... Oh god, is his chapped and nasty lips touching mine. My black eyes are as wide as they've ever been in my life and their met with as equally as wide blue ones.

When he _finally_ pulls away I'm gagging, clutching my throat, and trying not to vomit my breakfast. God, if I thought his breath smells bad... the taste can't even compare. After I recover from that I watch the usaratonkachi get pretty beaten up pretty severely. Those girls hit hard... someone ought to check if they're on steroids.

"Usuratonkachi!" I hiss under my breath.

Once those imbesils calmed down Iruka begins class and it isn't anything important. It's about putting us in teams of three... they'll only get in my way. As if any of my classmates have any talent of their own to aid my ambition to kill Itachi... dragging me down like this.

"Alright, today you graduate from the Academy. However, just because you passed the final exam doesn't mean you can call yourselves shinobi yet. You have to pass one final test before you can truly become shinobi. This test however, will be set by your new Sensei. What that test will be I do not know, but I wish each of you the best of luck. Now to place you into your teams, Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto—"

"Yes!" Naruto stands cheering.

"Yeah," Sakura says softly with a small smile and a blush.

Whatever. This means little to me because they have nothing to do with me whatsoever. I barely know them nor do I care to.

"— and Uchiha Sasuke."

Okay, now it matters. I'm stuck with a bunch of losers I don't give a crap about. I'm stuck with complete and utter failure that couldn't even make three replications of himself, and a cherry blossom smelling pink haired girl who lacks a complete and utter back bone. What rotten luck, I'm going to have to carry their dead weight.

I'm eating lunch all by myself and I can't be anymore relieved. I'm enjoying my rice ball glad that I don't have to deal with that stupid dobe that kissed me. Well, it seems no one can take a hint to leave me the hell alone because I am being assaulted by a blonde turd.

"Oof!" I exclaim softly as I am tackled to the ground.

It's not a long fight in fact I walk out of there looking exactly like the usuratonkachi that had the nerve to challenge me and think he could win. Pft, I'm going to ruin him for kissing me and trying to tie with some rope... I swear he's just like one of my many fangirls and trying to get something from me that I don't care to give to them.

As I am walking down through the edge of Konoha I witness the pink haired cherry blossom smelling girl sitting alone on the park bench as if waiting for someone. Her face brightens immediately with a small shy smile. One of my eyebrows rise; I'm not used to seeing that expression on her face and it's a little unsettling... especially when it's directed at me.

"N-naruto, I was w-waiting for y-you. W-what took you so l-long?" She asks whilst scooting over to give me some room.

Oh right, she's not looking at me with an expression of pure happiness no that's solely for the dobe. Whatever, I'm taking a seat I might as well ruin his friendship with Sakura. That's the only thing that annoying idiot's got going for him that'll teach him a lesson.

"Sorry," I mumble not meaning it one bit and just attempting to be just a little like Naruto in order to pull it off even just a little bit. "So… Sasuke, what do you think of him?"

I don't know what possessed me to ask this question. I honestly have no idea I don't care about anyone these days. The people I used to care about are either dead or have betrayed me. I shouldn't and I don't care.

But, why did I ask the question?

"Um…, I g-guess…," I could see her flushing as she looks at me with smoldering emerald green eyes. Does she normally look at him like that? "H-he just seems so lonely a-and very unhappy with his life. W-when I felt l-like that I f-felt like I was drowning a-and then I made a f-friend you Naruto. H-he never made a friend and I know you d-don't like him and I don't like him either 'cause h-he's so mean, but I can't h-help but sympathize for him."

I got my answer: pity. I don't want her pity or anyone else's, but Sakura's probably right about one thing: it would have made a difference if I had one friend. However, I am not weak like her and Naruto; I don't need anyone like them. I'm right all along, I'm nothing like them... relying on others when you should suffer quietly like a winner and become stronger along the way.

I stand immediately and she's a little startled. It's obvious that she's a little embarrassed for revealing something rather personal even if she thinks she confided into someone she considers her best friend. I don't care; I'm leaving and I am not coming back.

As I'm walking I feel someone strike me right in the cheek knocking me to the cement. I look up a little dazed from the assault and I see the dobe. That's when I dispel the transformation jutsu and look at him dead in the face. I'll fight him if he even remotely poses as a challenge and beat him... again.

"Hey, teme, don't ever do that again!"

I form my typical battle stance without a change in expression as he charges me and then suddenly stops grabs his butt, and his face turns this disgusting green color. If he pukes on me, he will not live to see another day. I will make sure of that.

"Oh dammit! Not now! This is the worst timing ever!" Je cries out rushing to the bathroom.

Idiot, I can he ate spoiled or at least kind of improperly cooked meat by the sounds and smells wafting from the bathroom. I walk away with a slightly crinkled up nose from the horrendous toxic gases coming from that damn restroom. I have never met someone so disgusting in my life.

* * *

~•xXx•~

* * *

Bored. Again. This is so incredibly pointless that making rubber band balls would be a better way to pass the time. I don't give one iota of a crap about my supposed 'sensei' as I wait beside the scent of cherry blossoms. It's way better than sitting beside idiot that smells like BO. Although, the usually quiet one that smells the nicest in the room is starting to bother me a little too...

Sakura and Naruto won't shut up. They keep talking on and on... mostly him, but it's about the stupidest shit. They're discussing what Naruto saw on TV last night. I couldn't care less about what he saw on TV anymore than I care about him keeling over and having a heart attack. In fact I'd most likely feel a decent amount of relieve if he did die from a heart attack.

"It's this show called Dragon Ball Z and it's _sooooo_ cool!" Naruto exclaims.

Sakura nods out of the corner of my eyes before saying, "I-I'm sure it is. W-what's it about?"

"Okay, it's about this dude and he always has to keep getting stronger and stronger because each bad guy he beats the crap out of is always stronger," Naruto uses hand gestures to get his point across.

His voice is like screeching nails on chalk board. I don't know how anyone for more than ten seconds put up with him. Sakura must be the most tolerant girl in the world… or desperate. Yeah, desperate.

Wait, I don't care about them.

"S-sounds boring… it lacks s-sustenance l-like plot," Sakura says with a small and slightly playful smile.

"Oh come on, _Sakuraaaaaa_," Naruto whines loudly. "It's awesome and I know you'd love it."

Will they ever shut up? Nope, I guess not, but how do I drown them out? Is there a possible way to ignore such a grating voice? Probably not. Ugh, this day.

Suddenly the door opens to reveal a white haired man in a Jōnin/Chūnin vest. I can tell he has a lazy eyes whilst the other is covered by his forehead protector. He doesn't look promising whatsoever; I can't believe how low the Konoha standards are here. However, there must be something worth it here to make me powerful. That's what I care about: revenge.

"Hi Sensei!" Naruto exclaims as he falls first onto the floor because his ankle got caught between the desks' legs. "OOF!"

I hear the the tell tale sound that always follows after that epic fail, "Naruto!"

It's Sakura's voice as she hops off the desk catching her ankle too and falling face first onto the floor right next to her best friend. Idiots. The two look up with embarrassed expressions before they begin to laugh at each other. What's wrong with them? They fell on their faces and they're laughing at each other.

"My first impression of this team…. Is that you're all idiot." He says.

I know they're idiots, but I am not.

We relocate in front of the building of the steps with our _fashionably_ late instructor. My hands are still folded in front of my face resting on my knees. I couldn't really care less about this little pow-wow. It makes no difference to me and honestly, I just want to go train and better myself.

"Alright, I want you to tell me your names, what you like, what you don't like and your dreams as shinobi."

"W-what about y-you?" Sakura asks feebly.

"Me…?" He pauses indifferently. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like… that's classified. I don't like… that's classified too."

"That didn't tell us much," I hear Naruto whisper in her ear.

"I know," I hear Sakura whisper back.

"Ladys first," Kakashi says.

"I-I'm Haruno Sakura,"" She says so softly I have to strain my ears a little to hear properly. "I l-like writing in my diary and my b-best friend, Naruto. I d-don't like my... shyness. My dream is... is to become the first female Hokage... I-I want t-to become H-Hokage... b-because the H-Hokage is the most confident and strongest p-person in the v-village."

"Next," He says.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and I like my best friend too! I don't like teme!" He narrows his eyes at me. "My dream is to... create peace amongst the village, so no one will ever be bullied again or hated like I was! And the only way I can do that is to become a powerful shinobi, dattebayo!"

Stupid… all of them. Wasting their time and my time with such petty dreams. I'm glad I'm nothing like them; I'm no longer a child and I am relieved I'm not. I would be disgusted with myself if I am.

"Next," Kakashi says.

"The name's Uchiha Sasuke. There's a lot thing I don't like and there's very few things I do like," I say and I briefly catch the eyes of emerald green before continuing. "What I have is not a dream, but an ambition because it will come true and that is to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

I'm not joking around; when it comes to my revenge I am dead serious and no one wants to mess with me. The only reason I even continue my existence is because of my revenge... nothing more and nothing less.

"Okay then," Kakashi says still seemingly bored, "meet me here at the crack of dawn and don't eat anything."

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"You'll throw up."

He then left. I blink at him a few times, that is weird. I guess there's no breakfast for me unless I want to see it again so soon. Oh well, I'm going to pass that stupid man's test and get on with my life... in killing Itachi.

"So, Sakura want to come over to my house? I bought some cookie dough; we can make chocolate cookies!" I hear Naruto as they begin to walk away.

"Naruto…, do you even o-own an oven? M-much less have a w-working one?" Sakura says and I detect a playful tone in her voice.

This pinkette actually has a personality beyond stuttering and trying to act cutesy?

"Oh come on, _Sakuraaaaaa_." Naruto whines using his usual drawn out version of her name. "You know, it only caught fire once!"

I hear laughing and giggling as they slowly fade away as I'm walking away as well. One may ask if I feel envious of those two and the friendship they hold; well if you do ask me I probably won't say anything or tell you shut the fuck up. If those idiots pass, hopefully they'll be so enamored with themselves they'll leave me the fuck alone.

**Author's Note:**

**Yea, the third chapter's done. I would love to hear your thoughts comments and opinions on this fic... especially their dreams. Oh and I want to know to tell me how I did for the Sasuke POV. I want to know if I was correct about doing serious type of guys to justice.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I hope all of you got a kick out of the Dragon Ball Z mentioning. I practically laughed at myself last night when I was writing this. Naruto and DBZ are so similar I'm surprised Toriyama Akira didn't sue for copy right infringement. Maybe Toriyama figures he's gotten so much success from his manga that he doesn't care, he's nice guy about it, or in Japan they have different laws about that sort of thing. I don't know, I'm just speculating.**


	4. Bell Test: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**~Thanking Reviewers:**

**Guest: Yeah, Sasuke is a jerk, but he'll get some character development. That's obviously going to happen because conditions have changed and will continue to change. :—)**

**~Important Detail:**

**I and Dog02 plan for both bell tests— if we get to Shippūden— to be in Kakashi's POV. It's so the skills of our favorite trio (well my favorite trio are Harry, Ron and Hermione) are assessed by their teacher and so everyone can understand what's going on with each attempt to kill Kakashi and steal his bells. Doesn't that sound like fun? ;—)**

**Also, I would like it if you could tell me how I've done with Kakashi's point of view because I've never done it before and Kakashi is a complex character. He's aloof, yet he has goofy tendencies, he acts like he doesn't care and yet he'll save a fallen teammate in a heart beat. Kakashi's mind is an enigma. ;~)**

**~Chapter Four: Bell Test: Part 1~**

The sun is shining because five o'clock in the morning… sunrise. I'm here again paying my respects to my best friend who died and passed his will onto me. I'll never forget what he taught me even though we hated each other for the majority of our teamwork that last sacrifice he made and the way he gave me his precious Sharingan it's like every battle I use it he's right beside me, always.

Well, it's time to meet my little team.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life." He says.

Immediately Naruto springs to his feet— it's as if he has a sixth sense— and points with an accusing finger at Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura, who woke up from such a jolt from her bestie, are a little surprised and taken aback.

"Lies! All of them!" Naruto-kun shouts.

When all is settled down I place my hand on the timer to start what looks to be into the afternoon. Wow, I'm fashionably late as always.

"You need to get these two bells by this afternoon," he said pulling out two bells to show all of them, "Those of you who don't have a bell by this afternoon won't get lunch; I'll even eat the lunch right in front of you. Also, since there's two bells one of you is going to have to go back to the Academy. Now, you can use shuriken and kunai if you so please, you have to come at me with the intent to kill."

I'm not impressed by this team. It's lacking in teamwork and that's the number one ideology I teach: teamwork and friendship. As corny as that sounds it's definitely something that must be taught. If I had worked with Obito for at least five seconds to save Rin he probably wouldn't have died. I don't want the same thing to happen all over again with these kids.

"Pft," Naruto-kun scoffs loudly, "you don't look so tough!"

The loud bright colored hair squirt rushes after me with a kunai and attempts to stab me. With practiced ease I turn him around, point the knife at the back of his neck, and with my other hand hold him in place by his yellow hair.

When he dust and dirt clears the other two are left in silence and Sakura-kun has a look of worry. Yes, it's not a surprise… maybe these two will work fine together considering they claim to be best friends. I just hope they have plans to include Sasuke-kun.

"I didn't even say start yet." I sigh. "Well, it seems like all of you have acknowledged me and have the intent to kill. I think I'm beginning to like you guys. Ready, begin!"

In the next second they've all dispersed and I'm standing in the middle of the field without a worry as I assess my potential students. They've hidden themselves decently: Naruto-kun and Sakura-kun are hiding amongst the bushes and Sasuke-kun is by himself in the tree. Good…, this is just fine for the level I expect them to be at.

Suddenly, there's a flurry of kunai and shuriken that are aimed at me, so I dodge them by side stepping and deflecting them with my own kunai. When my eye focuses on what caused this mess; it seems their plan is in motion already.

"Come on, Sakura!" Naruto-kun shouts.

Then, I feel my body begin to become immobile just as I pull out my favorite book of all time. Oh no, I was just at a really juicy part where the lovely heroine and hero finally get… _together_. This is pretty decent genjutsu; I can she didn't have waste an ounce of chakra. It seems Sakura-kun is top notch when it comes to circulating chakra throughout the body and using it with pinpoint timing… in other words great chakra control. And great chakra control is what's necessary for casting genjutsu.

"It's my turn now! Ha!" Naruto-kun exclaims rolling his sleeve back as he's rushing me with his fist rising to punch me as he gets closer.

My eyes widen when he lands a hard punch to my gut, but the two children are confused when what breaks in half is a log instead of me.

"Ah!" Naruto-kun exclaims jumping up and down in anger. "I had him!"

I'm then right behind the pinkette who used the genjutsu on me. I then slit Sakura-kun's throat watching her fall to the ground without even a cry of pain or surprise. The leaves finally calmed down as I'm in front of Naruto-kun again.

"Sakura! What happened?!" Naruto-kun exclaims.

She's on the ground face down and not moving. I used to a counter genjutsu on her, the action of me slitting her throat didn't happen, but she none the less is left motionless much to Naruto-kun's fear. In short, she's not dead and he's simple over reacting at her being unconscious.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" He continues to shake her and chant her name.

I'm bored. I'm going to read my naughty novel which is never boring in the slightest. I'm at the juiciest moment where our heroine and hero meet up… and the rest is too embarrassing to read aloud or to even try and explain.

"A shinobi tactic: genjutsu." I say casually.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto-kun exclaims. "You knocked out my best friend! You shall pay! … W-wait, why are you reading that?"

This one is rather strange. He's quite protective of Sakura-kun my assumption is that she's his only friend he's ever had and when you combine that with all the hatred he's suffered from Konoha add it all up and you get a very protective Naruto-kun.

Also, this child tends to be rather bipolar. He goes from being spitting angry to curious and calm in about a microsecond. It's rather off putting….

I speak truthfully. "I'm curious as to how the plot will develop…."

I go right back to my naughty novel with an amused smirk. He asked and I told, so he shouldn't be flushing like that and getting angry too. I watch as he rolls up the sleeve of his way too big for him jacket as if preparing to attempt to punch me again.

"I'm going to punch you to death!" He shouts rushing me.

I catch his fist still reading a rather intimate line in my book, then I block his roundhouse kick and then appear right behind him.

"Another shinobi tactic: taijutsu." I say poking my two pointer fingers right in his anus. "Sennen Goroshi!"

**(One Thousand Years of Death)**

A relaxing expression takes hold upon my victim before he screams and goes flying into the air clutching his bottom. Well, my work here is done… the poor boy probably won't be able to poop right for a week. Well, back to my naughty novel.

Suddenly, several shuriken fly and hit me all along my left side. Well, this is what I get for _pretending_ to let my guard down, but now I understand with perfect clarity where my attacker as a log takes my place from where form used to be. Now, I watch as this year's number one rookie flees to find a new hiding spot, but you can't fool these eyes.

He's in the clearing and I'm still reading my novel casually against the tree. He can attack me or provoke me if he so chooses, but I'm going to continue to read. I wonder if Mr. Number One is all that he's cracked up to be.

"I'm different from those two." He said.

"Why don't you say that after you get a bell, Sasuke-kun." I tease lightly.

He just stares at me as I continue to read. I see no point in attacking first; I just want to read and teach these kids the importance of teamwork... which this kid is sorely lacking in. You can't reach true success if you have the worst attitude known to mankind.

Sasuke-kun begins by throwing more shuriken at me. Doesn't he know that won't work on me since he's tried it once before? I easily dodge the poor attempt at an assault and suddenly a thrown kunai cuts a rope causing another volley projectile weaponry to come at me. When did he have time to set up a trap? It must have been when I was dealing with Sakura-kun and Naruto-kun.

Just then during my musings the last of the Uchiha attacks me from behind and tries a round house kick to my face. Of course, I block it, but I don't expect myself to use two hands to do it. So, in the midst of grabbing his ankle and preparing to swing him around and hurl him away I have to put up one of my hands to and catch his fist so I don't get punched in the face. Then with his other leg he tries to slam it onto the top of my head, so I block it too.

Then the thing I'm trying to prevent these kids from doing most of all happened: Sasuke-kun almost grasps one of my bells. For that I push him away and slide back; wow, this rookie is pretty decent at taijutsu... I can't even read Make-out Paradise.

"Well, I acknowledge that you are different than those two...," I start to say.

Horse → Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger are the hand seals he makes. Uh-oh, I know this jutsu.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He exclaims as he spits out a decently sized fire ball.

**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

The great ball of fire travels its way over to me. This is ridiculous! A genin shouldn't be able to use this jutsu since he shouldn't have enough chakra. Either way, I avoid getting burnt to a crisp and escape to a place one least expects when they've never dealt with me. I grasp his ankle and see the look of pure surprise.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!"

**(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**

"The final shinobi tactic: ninjutsu." I tell him much to his innate displeasure. "You may stick amongst your fellow teammates, but you know what they say... the nail that sticks up above all the others gets hammered in the fastest."

I chuckle lightly to myself as I leave Sasuke-kun to struggle in the dirt. Well, back to my book... or so I thought. Now, I must deal with Naruto-kun again since he decides it's a wonderful idea to go behind my back, steal the food, and eat it right where the meeting place is. How stupid can someone be? This kid wouldn't last five minutes if he faced a shinobi that truly wished to hurt him.

"Yea! That stupid Sensei won't suspect a thing! Itadakimasu!" Naruto-kun exclaims.

"Beg to differ." I say to the squirt.

A loud and very feminine scream erupts from his throat at being caught in the act. Of course, I take away the food, tie him to one of the logs, and listen as the timer goes off. Well, it seems all of them have failed. Pretty pathetic.

"W-why i-is Naruto tied up?" Sakura-kun mumbles.

"Because he tried to get some lunch while I was busy with Sasuke-kun and completely broke the rules to eat. That, Sakura-kun, is why he is tied to the post. Also, you guys don't need to worry about becoming shinobi..."

"That means," Naruto says with building excitement.

I can see it on Sakura-kun and Sasuke-kun's face too; albeit his is more tame and apathetic.

"Yep, you should all quit being shinobi. You completely lack in teamwork, that was the entire point in this test!" I say.

Finally it dawns on them. As genin they're supposed to stick together and work side by side; however only Sakura-kun and Naruto-kun worked together and thus leaving Sasuke-kun completely alone. You're not supposed to leave out teammates even if he is more skillful than the other two.

My words apparently infuriates Sasuke-kun; honesty is the best policy even though it's not the nicest policy. I'm surprise my opinion and analysis got to him so badly and quickly. I thought he's more even tempered than that. Oh well.

I easily pin him to the ground sitting on top of him and he's actually pretty comfy to sit upon. Hopefully, this further emphasizes my point on how poorly they are being shinobi. I don't want to be cruel, but someone has to be and they need to understand this. I then place one of my kunai against the pale neck with the point of the knife drawing a very thin line of blood.

I notice how Sakura-kun looks at me and her teammate with wide emerald green eyes. She looks so much younger than she actually is when she looks like that.

"Don't move Sakura-kun," I say pressing the knife a little harder against rather delicate neck causing a small noise of pain. "Kill Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun dies."

I can see the look of utter and complete distress on her face; I can tell she knows her decision, but she's going to feel incredibly guilty about it. Her pink hair swishes by her neck and face as she shakes her head. I guess that's a no.

"You're lucky I'm not serious." I say removing the knife from his throat. "Now, Naruto-kun you were too worried about Sakura-kun's safety to the point that you went after me by yourself and failed. Sasuke-kun, you were too obsessed with doing everything on your own to the point where you didn't even participate with anyone. Finally, Sakura-kun you only participated with Naruto-kun leaving out Sasuke-kun"

"I-I follow what y-you're saying, b-but you set up this t-test in such a way t-that it would force us to go a-against each other. W-why would you do t-that?" Sakura-kun asks.

"Because shinobi are supposed to put aside personal ambitions to get the mission done. None of you did that." I say getting off of Sasuke-kun. "Now, I'm going to give you three another chance, but you're not allowed to give Naruto-kun any of your food otherwise I'll fail you immediately without any hesitation."

I left without another word and all of them except Naruto-kun begins to eat the rice and fish that's contained in the bento. Sakura-kun, from what I can see, in guilt because he best friend can't fill his hungry belly. Sasuke-kun, on the other hand, eats apathetically without a drop of concern or guilt that one of his teammates is somewhat suffering from lack of food.

As the minutes drag on eventually the guilt gets to Sakura-kun. "Here, Naruto, you can have the rest of my food. I've left you half of it."

"Why?" Sasuke asks.

"Because y-you, me and N-naruto are g-going to work t-together and he's going to n-need all the s-strength he can get."

"Yea! Food! Thank you, Sakura!"

Sasuke-kun doesn't say anything further and the kunoichi figures it's her signal that he isn't going to argue any further and she can proceed. Sakura-kun sits up on her knees and begins to feed the smiling like a fool boy. A few more seconds drag on until...

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!" I roar with a storm coming in right behind me.

The kunoichi screams because it surprises her so much. She's so scared that she fall backwards dropping the bento— thankfully face up— and she's sprawled onto her back. She then corrects her posture and then grabs the bento as she somewhat cowers in fear. The two other boys don't fair any better: Naruto-kun screams, flails, and spits out (gross) and Sasuke covers his face, makes a noise of discomfort, and scowls. Such cute kids...

"You guys," I say looking like I'm shaking with anger before I totally straighten up with a smile on my masked face, "all pass! Your missions start tomorrow."

They're left in complete shock and happiness, except Sasuke-kun he just smirks. Naruto-kun and Sakura-kun are leaping with joy and sounding totally happy. Well, my work here is done... I'm going home.

**Author's Note: So, how did I do with Kakashi's POV? I think I did a pretty decent job…, right?**


	5. Talk no Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

**~Thanking Reviewers:**

**Ann: Thank you for the review :—). Okay, I'm going to start out with the Sakura—Hinata friendship thing. In actuality it would make sense if fellow shy people became friends and all, but that usually doesn't happen for the reason that they're in fact shy. To bring a person out of a shy and introverted state you need someone charismatic to do so… like Naruto or Ino.**

**Okay, onto cannon Sakura… it isn't her fault for being the way she is because the author is what controls everything and how the story goes; it's all his doing. And about him being sexist and mysoginistic, I can't really blame him. I mean, at first I did until I did some research (not Jiraiya style :—P) and ****Japan's pretty behind on women's rights and it's kind of sad, so **what you have to blame is its traditional views on society: women are supposed to aide their husbands in success and do all that they can to make that happen and not to worry at all about their own goals in live. That's why I gave Sakura a legitimate goal in her shinobi career and to me it makes perfect sense on why she wants to become Hokage and Naruto wants to achieve peace. And to be honest I could forgive Sakura's uselessness and all of it if she wasn't such a bitch and was funny. But, that's not the case.

**In finality, (in conclusion is _way_ too cliche) boys and girls will get equal treatment with character development and skills. Like it should be. Although, like everyone in this world… I have my faults and I tend to focus on getting the girls more developed and where they need to be since in this series is so heavily focused on the guys. The girls need some light to shine too, ya know. :—)**

**~Important Detail:**

**This chapter is in Sakura's POV… you know 'cause it's her turn. :—P Also, this is written by Dog02 since I did the last two chapters. Also, he will be doing the next chapter as well to keep it fair.**

**~Chapter Five: Talk no Jutsu~**

This mission is such a pain… I don't think anybody should have to do this if they don't want to. Who would want to do this?

_Shannaro! It's finally time I get to be super awesome and not let Naruto and Sasuke steal all the attention!_ Inner Sakura shouts.

We are outside this crazy cat woman's house painting her house bubblegum pink. The irony… my hair is that color. I smile tentatively, but then I look back to the rundown house we're painting. Is this some kind of a joke? Isn't this for people that paint? There's nothing like a shinobi painting a house that any normal painting service could do. Seriously, this is a waste of our team's talent and years we spent in the Academy.

I'm super bored right now.

"H-Hey Naruto. Can you p-pass me the b-brush—"

Naruto goes "SURE!" and sticks it straight in my face.

I tear up with big blue blobs of water at the corners, my bottom lip quivers, and I say. "Why d-did you do t-that? M-Meanie…, now you c-can't tell if my f-face and h-hair are a d-different c-color…."

To tell you the truth I am just joking around and being silly because my best friend in the whole wide world brings that out of me.

But Naruto…, he ends up taking it way too seriously like always. "I'm so sorry Sakura! HERE! Where's the wet rag? KAKASHI-SENSEI HELP ME!"

He slaps it so hard against my already irritated skin that there's a hollow smacking sound that even Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei turns around to understand what's happening, much to my big embarrassment. Now my face matches my shirt instead of my hair; I'm always embarrassed when it comes to this fool.

"OOPS, I missed a spot!" He shouts and this time the smack from the next wet rag knocks me off my feet.

Uh…, just kill me now. He's slapped me twice with that damn wet rag and the second time is the charm to actually knock me down. I know he means well, but he needs to be careful.

Thankfully, he notices his mistake and unfortunately begins to freak out again. He shrieks, jumps up and down, wails my name, and finally pulls me up. My face is most likely still a thousand different hues of red and my expression is not amused and just a _little_ bit angry.

Naruto starts to giggle with a hand over his mouth. "You like a drenched kitty!"

The corner of my mouth twitches slightly in amusement as his giggle turns into full blown laughter. Soon enough these twitches turn into soft giggles as I join in on the merriment he brings out of me like any other time situations like these arises.

* * *

**~•xXx•~**

* * *

"Sakura! Time for your missions!" Momma calls.

It is just another day in the life for me. I look at my pale face, my green eyes, and pink hair unhappy with the reflection looking back at me. I feel secure like this: I'm wearing my three-quarter brown pants, my red qipao shirt that's somewhat long sleeved shapes itself like a very short dress with slits to the side has a white hollow circle on the back and three white slashes on the arms, my blue forehead protector that I wear like a headband, my blue shoes, and my blue weapons holster. Yep, it's secure. Not a drop of potentially embarrassing or uncomfortable skin shows.

I walk away from the mirror and head out with a small huff. I hate my personality… so much and all I can do is rely on Naruto's boisterous and weirdly charismatic to bring out even just a drop of who I wish I could be. I'm pathetic… I wish one day I can be like Hokage-sama who's so confident and comfortable in his skin.

Team 7 is grouped in Hokage-sama's office who is deducing what our next mission will be. I smile shyly Naruto who's doing a bit of an excited dance at what's to come. He's still a big dummy, but he's somehow charming in these actions and he's my best friend… I'm kind of jealous of his 'I don't care' attitude.

"Now… Team 7, your next duty is… hmmm babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging…."

"NO! NO! No. I want to do a, you know, more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto shouts.

I completely agree. Are they just trying to put out jobs that no one wants to do and label them as missions? Anybody can do this although the idea of non-lethal missions comforts me greatly... I don't think I can face a shinobi that wants to truly kill me.

"You idiots! You're just rookies! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!" Iruka-sensei shouts.

"But we keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Naruto screams.

"Be quiet." Kakashi-sensei says smacking him on the head.

I scowl at Kakashi-sensei. I don't like how he so casually hit my best friend; that's not okay whatsoever. I just… can't voice my thoughts or protect Naruto like he protects me so easily and confidently. I feel guilty….

_Knock it off, Kakashi-sensei! That's **my** one of a kind Naruto-kun you're hitting there and he bruises easily!_ Inner Sakura exclaims with an angry fist in the air.

"It seems like I'll have to explain to you what these duties are all about:

Every village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty.

The village is also divided based on skill, starting with me to the Jounin, Chuunin, and Genins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to shinobi based on their abilities, the missions are then given out and if the duty is completed successfully we receive payment from the client." Hokage-sama says.

He receives the money from Shijimi-sama for out team finding her cat named Tora. I feel so badly for that little feline; I wouldn't handle feeling that smothered and trapped everyday. I would run away too if I was that cat.

"You guys just recently became Genin, D-rank missions are perfect for you." Hokage-sama finishes with a smile.

"Last night I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for…." Naruto says offhandedly.

"Hey! Listen!" Hokage-sama shouts.

I giggle softly, this is pretty funny. This is so typical for the interactions between Naruto and Hokage-sama. Despite Naruto giving up his pranks he still gets on our leaders nerves because Iruka-sensei would take it up with him when he would go to insane lengths to talk to me in class even when he's seated at the other end of the classroom. It's pretty funny.

"I apologize." Kakashi-sensei says scratching the back of his head.

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that, but you know what?! I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am!"

Our white haired Sensei sighs. "I'm going to get yelled at later for this…."

Good. If that'll keep him from hitting my friend; I'm fine with that. I don't like it when he does that. Sure, sometimes I feel the urge to hit him too, but to be honest you shouldn't hit someone for being ignorant and only if they're _purposely_ being stupid. Naruto's never purposely stupid and mostly ignorant….

"Ok... If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

I don't like this, yet I'm excited about doing this new and different mission. I hope it's someone friendly with really weak enemies after him or her. That would be perfect and none of us will get hurt. Smiles….

"Who?! Who?! A Feudal Lord?! A princess?!" Naruto says excitedly and jumping up and down again.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him." Hokage-sama says bitterly. "Hey, will you come in here?"

An overweight, bearded man with a beer bottle steps forward. I don't like drunks; they start to act without any sort or caution and I don't like it.

"What's this?" The man slurs. "They're all a bunch of brats, especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face. Are you really a shinobi?"

"Ha ha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face?"

Naruto looks at us, it takes a second for everything to become clear to him. He really needs to be more observant before he opens his mouth and digs himself in a deeper hole.

"I'll kill you!"

"What's the point of killing the person we're suppose to protect? Idiot!" Kakashi-sensei says holding Naruto back by his collar white and fluffy collar.

Later we walk outside the gate, this is my first time being outside of the village in many _many_ years. It excites me. I'm actually considering skipping merrily, but I'm afraid of looking like a fool. Also, knowing myself when doing anything remotely stupid while others are observing, I typically make an even bigger fool of myself because I'm shy and unconfident like that.

"H-have y-you ever been o-out of the village S-sasuke?" I ask casually.

"No." He glances at me briefly with his dark gaze.

_Did you see the way the looked at us! I think he likes us! Shannaro, we're a appealing!_ Inner Sakura shouts throwing victory punches.

Pft, that's ridicuous. Why would he like me when he can like anyone else and those feelings would most likely be reciprocated?

The reason I'm speaking to Sasuke is because Naruto's being wild like an animal that's just been set free from it's confines. The blonde is running around observing everything exceptionally careful, he reminds me of a leaping Giselle except far less graceful.

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna-san points at Naruto.

"Hehe... Well, I am a Jōnin, so don't worry." Kakashi-sensei says.

I do not like how mean Tazuna-san is. All of that alcohol is probably what's making him have such a terrible attitude, acholol does funny things to people you know.

"Hey, old man don't mess with shinobi! I'm incredible, one day I'll achieve peace with my awesome skills! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember it!"

"Achieving world wide peace is an impossible dream! People have tried for years and failed ultimately!"

"Shut up, I am prepared to do anything to achieve peace and never have anyone be bullied again! Once I achieve it you will acknowledge me!"

"No I won't brat! You could become bring peace upon the land five times over and I still wouldn't acknowledge you."

"I'll kill you!"

Naruto tries to go after him, but Kakashi-sensei holds him back again. Why is he getting so violent against this particular old man…? This is three times now in a single day and it's not like he's any different from people who doubts his insane dream.

"I said stop, moron." Sensei says.

I keep my hands clapped together with them right below my chin and shyly look away from the situation at hand. I don't know to do to diffuse the situation nor do I have the confidence to do it….

We keep walking several miles and I'm rather tired. To be honest leaping through the trees would be a whole lot easier and faster, but alas no one wants to carry a fat old man whilst jumping through the trees. I'd rather fall out of the tree.

"T-tazuna-san?" I say out of the blue softly.

"What?" He sounds irritated.

Uh-oh, I feel my confidence slipping and I don't like it. Every time someone snaps at me it causes me to close up and feel awful. I look away and at my feet with shy emerald green eyes. I wish to say it, but I can't.

_You stupid old man, I was just asking a question!_ Inner Sakura shouts making strangling motions at him.

"Aren't you asking me a question, kid?" He shouts at me.

There's a short pause. I try to muster my courage that lies way deep in me. I-I can never speak properly when people shout or intimade me. I'm so sad when it comes to things like this.

"Y-you l-live i-in the W-wave C-c-o-ountry, r-right?"

"What about it?"

Yea, his voice is less vicious and cold. He probably could sense tears on the verge from my emerald green eyes. It would've been so embarrassing if I cried; I can't control my tear ducts. When someone shouts at me or viciously call me names I tend to cry like a fountain.

"Y-you don't h-have shinobi i-in y-your village, right? T-that's why you h-hired us? O-other wise y-you would j-just hire s-someone f-from your v-village."

"That's right." Kakashi-sensei says.

Yeah, I'm right. I've always been a scholarly type. Getting good grades has always been a breeze and deducing things as well. It's completely opposite from Naruto. He's the brawns and I'm the brains and we make a pretty neat pair. We have a lot of things that are opposit from each other actually: he's loud, I'm quiet, he's an action type, and I'm the side line type. I wish I could take apart in the action so easily like he does.

"Wh-why don't they h-have shinobi? W-wouldn't the v-village be a lot s-safer or can your c-country not a-afford it." I ask softly.

"The countries with hidden villages like ours have shinobi, the kage's from each village rule equally with the country's government. Small countries such as the Wave country don't have or need for such protection in their own country."

"Okay." I smile shyly.

"There's nothing to be worried about." He says and pats the top of my head. "There's not going to be any shinobi coming after us on a C-rank mission."

I'm somewhat relieved yet disappointed. Also, what did he pat my head for? I'm not a dog… I don't need to be rewarded and I don't particularly want to be comforted by a man I met not that long ago.

**Author's Note:**

**That's it you guys! Btw, this was Friendly or Dog02 as you may have guessed. You know it's meee… cooommmee oooonnnn!**

**Cya!**

**This UtterlyGutsyNinja16 writing her. So, what do you think? Is this a good chapter and do you get a good feel of what this version of Sakura is like? I like this version of Sakura; you can understand her character well and feel for her insecurities and strives to be confident and strong. It leaves lots of room to develop into an awesome character. :—) Alright, I've yammered on long enough… bye-bye.**


	6. Scaredy Cat no Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

**~Important Details:**

**Sorry for such a long update. I hope all of you can forgive me. :-)**

**Also, it's Sasuke's turn. :—P This chapter is going to be in his point of view and it's going to be fun. Well, as fun as an emo kid that's intensely psychologically damaged who fights well. Aka, a lot of fun. :—)**

**~Chapter Six: Scaredy Cat no Jutsu~**

Suddenly, out of the blue of monotonous monologue from the fat man we're supposed to protect, all of us witness Kakashi get sliced up with chains. Body parts are flying everywhere with copious amounts of blood splattering places. Then the men with two chains began to attack; it's time to step into action.

Immediately, I jump into the air, seeing that Sakura is about to be sliced from behind as she's just cowering feebly and throw several shuriken in the air to pin the chains to the tree.

"I'm stuck!" One of the I could not give shit about twins says.

Then I proceed to land on top of their gauntlets. Next I grasp them— careful not to touch or interact with the poison— and slide them off whilst kicking them both in the face. A grunt of pain sounds from both of them before I correctly land on the ground below me.

As I check my peripherals as Sakura continues to cower and unable to avoid the sharp weapons coming at her. Naruto, on the other hand, steps into action.

"Stay away from Sakura!" He shouts.

I don't care what happens from then on; my target is the twin attackers. I make it in front of the fat man and attempt to protect him. I've drawn a kunai and prepare to deal with these idiots.

I'm bracing for impact and potentially having to counter poison claws when suddenly two larger than my own arms come out and grab the two idiots by their necks.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi says.

"Pft, show off." I say unimpressed.

Once everything calmed down it becomes apparent that Kakashi used a substitution. I would have noticed it earlier if I wasn't so busy doing all of the work: first fighting the guys and then protecting the fat man.

"I'm sorry Sakura that I didn't get to you in time. I almost got you injured. I didn't think you'd be in the way like that. Anyway, nice job Sasuke… and Naruto."

I'm half facing her and half facing that half begun to walk. I notice her cheeks are pink and matching her hair. She's obviously under duress; her shy and unconfident posture and attitude gives it away. I don't care about any of that.

"Come on Sakura, let's go." Naruto smiles lightly before beginning to leave.

"A-alright." She says meekly.

"You alright… scaredy cat?" I tease with a small smirk as I pass her.

I see her expression transform from a look of fear and sadness to a look of shock and slight anger. That's exactly the kind of reaction I wished for as I walk on. Right on past Naruto as we continue on this journey.

It seems Kakashi is done interrogating Tweetle Dumb, Tweetle Dumber and the fat man. So, I want to carry on and get this over with and not to mention face some worthy adversaries. Those two are beneath my notice.

* * *

**~•xXx•~**

* * *

"What thick mist, I can't see ahead." Naruto says amazed.

"We should see the bridge soon. The Wave country is at the base of the bridge." The ferry says.

We're on a small boat and the man is rowing rhythmically. I close my eyes and try to ignore everyone especially the loud dobe that can't seem to shut up. It's like he's never seen a river before or been on a boat. Sakura's perfectly quiet though….

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto says.

"Hey, be quiet. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us." The ferry says.

Naruto clamps his hands over his mouth as if to say that he made an 'oopsie'. I don't understand he can remain so childish. Whatever, he doesn't concern me. None of them do; I don't know them and they don't know me. That's all I have to say about that.

"Sensei…." Tazuna said. "I want to talk to you, it's about this mission. You're right, this job is most likely outside of your duties because it turns out that a very dangerous man is after my life."

Does that mean my skills might potentially be challenged? It's not likely. Those twin idiots are Chūnins and they couldn't even touch me. I doubt anything we come across can touch me… or the fat man.

"Who?" Kakashi asks.

"You've probably at least heard his name before." Tazuna sighs guiltily. "The wealthy shipping magnate… a man named Gato."

"Huh?! Gato…." Kakashi says. "From the Gato Company? He's said to be of the world's few extremely wealthy people."

"Yes… officially he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he deals drugs and other illegal items, using shinobi and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man." Tazuna explains. "It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry, Gato now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."

"You're building the bridge so therefore you're in the way. Assassination is the only way to get rid of you and since he can't do it himself he hires shinobi as mercenaries. It would ensure monopoly for his business if the bridge never gets built." Kakashi says.

Naruto looks at him like he is speaking a foreign language, but I understand perfectly as I just look off into the distance of the foggy area. I'm simply not interested.

I wonder if I could leap into the water to get this over. That would be far more entertaining.

"But what I don't understand is... if you knew shinobi could be after you why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi asks on a more serious note after a long pause.

"The Wave Country is very poor, even the Daimyō has no money. Of course, we don't have much money either; not enough for the expensive B-rank mission. Well... if you quit the mission now... I will definitely be killed."

"But—" Kakashi is cut off.

"Don't worry about it! If I die, my cute ten year old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh well my daughter will live a sad life hating Konoha shinobi forever, but it won't be your fault not at all!" He laughs awkwardly

Stupid fat man, he's trying to guilt us into doing as he bids. I don't care particularly as long as I can test my power on strong individuals coming after this man.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country."

"I win." Tazuna says.

"We'll be there soon." The ferry says. "Tazuna… it looks like we've avoided detection so far but just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us."

"Thanks."

We go through the dim tunnels that is a lot like sewage then out comes a nice, but poor village. We land at the docks and Naruto rushes ahead excitedly. The usuratonkachi is always a hyper mess… like a squirrel on speed.

"This it for me." The ferry says.

"Thanks." Tazuna says.

I walk beside Sakura. I've got nowhere else to walk and to be honest it's better than being next to Naruto. The little idiot can't calm down for the life of him; I don't know how Sakura and Naruto are just about complete opposites on the personality spectrum. He's hyper. She's calm. He's boisterous. She's shy. You see the differences.

"There!" Naruto shouts.

Everyone jumps in surprise at Naruto's antics. Annoying child, no one should give him deadly weapons….

"Hehe… just a rat…." Naruto says.

"D-don't s-s-scare u-us like t-t-that." Sakura says.

"Seriously don't use shuriken, they're dangerous." Kakashi says.

Naruto throws another one. What is up with him trying to prove himself all the time? He's annoying child; a loser who should just give up and not pursue the shinobi laugh.

"Naruto we said to stop." Kakashi says.

"I swear something is there!" He says.

I see Sakura go over and look behind the bushes somewhat carefully. Why does she care? Why does anyone care? He's just being stupid per usual.

"Awwwwww! P-poor bunny!" Sakura cries out.

The little white snow bunny is scared out of his mind as two shuriken are thrown above his head. So, Sakura, as I assume who loves animals, picks him up and nuzzles him close to her face hoping she could comfort him into not being scared out of his wits. The poor bunny, I hate animals getting hurt especially defenseless ones. Even if I prefer cats.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yells.

I dive to the ground and I raise my eyes. I see a flying uniquely shaped sword coming our way. It hit perfectly on the side of the tree and a man is standing on the handle of the sword. His back is facing us. What I can see from his clothes they either look like pajamas or their from the Kirigakure. They look pretty comfy to sleep in… I'd buy a pair.

"Yosh." Naruto says. "It's my time for me to be in the spotlight."

Pft, as if he can. That dobe doesn't stand a chance.

"No, this guy is on another level."

Really? An actual challenge? Will this be worth my time or boring like usual? I just wish to grow stronger, that's all.

"It will be tough a little tough against him… unless I do this." I watch as he pulls at his forehead protector covering his eyes up.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry, but the old man is mine."

"What the hell is a Sharingan?" Naruto asks Sakura in a hushed whisper.

"I remember it having something to do with the Uchihas I don't know exactly what." I heard Sakura whisper to him. "I could careless though."

I'm just a little bit shocked. A Sharingan? This is unfair. How can this hack of a teacher acquire a Sharingan while I, a full blooded Uchiha, has yet to gain one? He can't have possibly gained his naturally. He's not an Uchiha; all of them are dead expect for me.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san and do not enter the fight that's the teamwork here. Zabuza you fight me first."

Kakashi reveals what is under his forehead protector. The eye is red with what looks like black commas making a circle— yep that's the Sharingan— and not to mention his eye is gross, blood vesseled, popped, and looks as if another eyes was there before.

"What's… that eye?" Naruto asks.

"Ah... I already get to see the famous Sharingan, I'm honored." Zabuza says still not turning around.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Naruto asks.

Since his stupid mouth won't shut up I must appease him. It's the only way. I'm obviously the expert here since nobody's going to answer this ignorant idiot. Why does this always happen?

"Sharingan…." I say like an after thought. "It is said that users have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. The Sharingan is one of types of eyes that gives you this power, but that's not the only ability the Sharingan has."

"Huh?" Naruto says.

"Hehe exactly, that's not all… what's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's jutsus once you seem them. When I was a member of Kirigakure's Seven Shinobi Swordsmen I kept a handbook, it included information on you. This is what it said: the man who has copied over a 1,000… Copy Shinobi Kakashi."

"O-o-our S-sensei is... r-renowned?" Sakura says in a little aw.

"You're awesome!" Naruto says.

"Now… let's end all the talking." Zabuza says. "I'm killin' that old man."

I draw my kunai and stand in our formation: I'm in the front of the fat man, Naruto is on the right, and Sakura is on the right. I'me as ready as I'll ever be, but I'm not sure what to expect.

"But… Kakashi! It seems I have to beat you first!" Zabuza continues.

I watch as he jumps into the small lake near us and he then appears above the water. The chakra and water begin to swirl as he makes an interesting and unfamiliar sign. What the hell is he planning?

"T-the w-w-water?" Sakura whispers.

"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

**(Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique)**

He vanishes before my eyes. Interesting technique, now I can't see anything not even the fat man we're protecting. This is a problem; it feels like I could be attacked at any time and any place.

"Where did he go?" Naruto says.

"He'll come after me first, Momochi Zabuza as a member of a Kirigakure he was known as an expert in silent killing you don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly so be careful." Kakashi says.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto says.

I can feel my body shaking as fear begins to invade me. I don't know why, but I'm shaking and shivering with fear. The uncertainty and the fact that any of us could die at any time is causing this terror to broil beneath my skin. Right at the surface.

"Sasuke…." Kakashi says. "Don't worry I'll protect you guys even if it kills me I don't let my comrades die."

His smiling profile doesn't make me trust him. It just makes me feel foolish; I actually allowed myself to let fear seep into my Uchiha bones? How pathetic am I? No, I'm straightening up now. I'm not going to let this happen again.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza says.

His figure is behind us and I feel every hair on my body stick up.

"It's over." He says.

I'm pushed forward along with my team. I look up quickly and see that Kakashi sticks his kunai in the swordsman and yet another is behind Kakashi. Yep, that's a water clone.

"Behind you!" Naruto screams pointing.

The first of them disappear as I guess they're all water clones. Zabuza swings his interestingly shaped sword at Kakashi and it cut him clearly in half.

"O-oh my g-god!" Sakura says.

Wait that's not blood, it's water. It seems that Sharingan cheater used it to copy that jutsu. Seriously, someone like him, a person who is not of Uchiha descent, acquire a Sharingan. It doesn't make sense.

"No way!" The Missing-nin says. "He copied it in this mist?"

"Don't move!" Kakashi says.

A kunai is pointed at his throat explaining at any moment Zabuza could die by his hands. It seems he copied that from the Kirigakure shinobi too.

"It's over!" He says again.

"Wow!" Naruto says amazed.

"Hehehehe… it's over?" Zabuza chuckles lightly. "You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your money-like imitations, hehe, but that was impressive of you. I'm also not that easy…."

He melts. Was it another water clone? Whoa…, this is getting too tripy for my tastes. However, it keeps the mind sharp and right now if I didn't have my intelligence than I wouldn't be able to keep up with what's going on. The masked shinobi begins to go back and forth with the swinging of swords and dodging. It is fluid and hard to keep up with, but alas I am highly capable of keeping up.

"Now." Kakashi says.

He runs at full force towards his fellow masked man.

"Makibishi?" Zabuza questions.

**(Little spikes)**

Then in the next moment I hear a splash and I see Kakashi's feet sticking out of the water. Apparently, he went after another water clone by accident. Dumb ass….

Kakashi resurfaces above the water looking almost like a drowned rat with his grey hair soaking and mused around his face. He doesn't look pleased and I can't blame him. I don't like to be tricked or getting my hair wet.

"The water is thick?" Kakashi says.

"Heh fool, Suirō no Jutsu." He says.

**(Water Prison Technique)**

"What?" Kakashi says as his voice becomes distorted from the water.

Is Kakashi stupid or something? You don't retreat to the water when your opponent is a proficient water release user. Well, now isn't this a sticky mess? What can be done against an opponent like him with a lake around us?

"You might have been trying to escape into the water, but that was a big mistake hehehe, I now have you in my inescapable prison. Now… Kakashi, we can finish things later, but first I'll take care of them. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

**(Water Clone Technique)**

Uh-oh, is this water freak's clone supposed to come after us now? Well, what's to be done? His power has been split in half from this replication, but still. How will do against such odds?

"Hehe, wearing a forehead protectors and acting like real shinobi, but you know what? A real shinobi is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death." Zabuza continues. "Basically once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook then you can start calling yourself shinobi…. You guys should not be referred to as shinobi."

I continue to watch and the next moment Naruto takes a blow when he goes up to rush him; it sends him backwards towards Sakura and I.

I notice that Sakura and Naruto about to do something reckless again. I put both of my hands up in front of them. It seems I have to be the level headed one, like always. There is no reason for them to get killed by this clone; I might as well stop them.

"Just a brat." Zabuza says insulting him.

Naruto just scowls at him and me. Whatever….

"You guys, take Tazuna-san and run away! You have no chance of beating him as long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move." Kakashi says. "The water clone can't go very far from his actual body, so just run away now! This is a Jōnin, a real shinobi at this rate…."

He doesn't finish his sentence. I don't doubt the seriousness of the situation… in front of all of us is a Jōnin, an elite shinobi, one who's had years and years worth of time to hone his skills in killing. It's not going to be easy, damn near impossible actually.

"W-we all h-h-have to w-w-work together, s-so don't go o-o-off by y-yourself. Our m-m-mission r-right now is to s-save Kakashi-sensei a-and p-protect Tazuna-san." Sakura says.

Naruto nods and I just meet her emerald green eyes as a sign that I begrudgingly agree with her. I'm not a team player; I'm the kind of guy that works solo and I like it that way, but I don't see a better idea at the moment. I've seen what Zabuza has done to Naruto. Even though I'm stronger than the dobe I know from his experience rushing in like an idiot is stupid and get you thrown back on your ass.

"Hey… you eyebrow-less freak…." Naruto says.

Zabuza quirks one of his nonexistent eyebrows. It's strange that I didn't notice that before I guess I just don't pay attention to things that don't matter to me… or anyone really.

"Put this in your handbook, the man who will one day achieve world peace, Uzumaki Naruto!" He continues to shout.

Doesn't the usuratonkachi understand that is an impossible dream and meant for stupid children. Well then, by that logic that ridiculous dream fits him well. Still, he should no better, true peace cannot be achieved and that he should just move on to something else.

Wait, why am I harping on this? Ridiculous of me….

"Oh… that midget… he's not as useless as I first thought." I hear the fat man say.

"Sakura and Sasuke lend me your ear! I have a plan." Naruto says.

"A plan in this situation? Pft… teamwork from you of all people Naruto?" I say.

"Let's get wild!" Naruto says wiping his dirty hand against his face.

I then lean down a bit since he's so short to hear what's coming out of his mouth. My brows knot at certain intervals and then go back to their original state when his plan gets less crazy. Despite him being incredibly stupid… he's not _that_ bad of a tactician. I'll give him prompts for that.

"A lot of arrogance." Zabuza's clone says. "But, do you stand a chance?"

"What are you doing? Run away this fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?" Kakashi says.

I look over at the fat man and he sighs. He better let us fight otherwise we're going to have a problem.

"I planted this seed myself I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys… fight as much as you want." He says.

Good, we're not going to have a problem… today.

"You ready?" Naruto says.

Zabuza's clone begins to laugh a bit harshly. "Claim yourself as shinobi. When I was about your age… these hands were already stained red with blood."

My brows raise slightly.

How vicious… I remember the tales Iruka told us about Kirigakure, it was also known as the bloody hidden village. The final exam for graduating is what definitely contributes to the name… in order to graduate you must be the winner by killing all the other students.

Just imagine that requirement at Konoha… I couldn't kill any of them. I may not care about them, but I'm not a killer.

Anyway, they had to change the finals ten years ago because someone killed over hundreds of the students and he wasn't even a shinobi yet.

Right now I am facing the man who is known for that and among other horrible things.

"Alright! Let's do this thing!" Naruto shouts. "Go, Sakura!"

Zabuza's clone continues to laugh harshly as the pink haired cherry blossom smelling girl begins to make some quick hand signs. Then her tiny palms slap together remaining in the final hand sign.

"M-magen: N-narakumi no J-jutsu." She whispers still with that stutter of hers.

**(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)**

Leaves begin to swirl around the clone and I assume the genjutsu is starting to work. After that glazed look passes from his beady eyes extreme shock is presented on his face before he begins to freak out with a strange roar escaping his mouth. Then he disappears with a splash of lake water.

"It's your turn Sasuke!" Naruto shouts.

"I don't need to be told by you." I say.

I pull out a giant shuriken. Then I leap into the air and sling it with all of my might towards Zabuza and Kakashi. The large Fuma Shuriken hit right at his legs which caused him to jump above the weaponry.

I smirk, this is _exactly_ how it's supposed to go. Then the overly sized weapon transforms into Naruto. He smirks with his teeth showing as he floats in the lake behind the funny patterned shinobi.

"It's over for you!" Naruto shouts.

Several kunai and shuriken are thrown at his arm. I can only imagine the expression adorned on his masked face at the shock of being out smarted by an _idiot_. He's forced to break contact with the water prison and thus releasing Kakashi….

From what I can tell on Kakashi's face he's not happy whatsoever….

**~Author's Note: So, be sure to follow, favorite, and review this story. :—D**


	7. Chakra Control no Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

**~Important Details:**

**This is Sakura's POV now. Yeah, just a head's up as to who it is, so you won't be confused. :—D If you couldn't tell it's not all in order, but I give each of the characters a fair share in POVs. **

**Also, I appreciate any sort of feedback, positive or negative is fine. As long as you don't just say it sucks without a reason. I'll only respond and take you seriously if you give me a reason. :—D**

**Bye-bye for now. :—)**

**~Chapter Seven: Chakra Control no Jutsu~**

"Ugh…, what…? What just happened?" Kakashi-sense questions.

We're in Tazuna-san's home, specifically his guest bedroom. It's been about three days since he passed out. I was beginning to wonder if he was going to wake up or not, but he's awake now. Though, to be honest, he probably should have stayed asleep a little longer… he doesn't look well.

"You don't remember?" Naruto questions. "Jeez, Kakashi-sensei, how bad does that Sharingan affect you?"

"What happened to Zabuza?" Naruto asks sitting beside me.

"He's probably being disposed of by the hunter-nin that took him away, a shinobi's body holds many village secrets it's important that it is disposed of. That's the end for a shinobi."

I don't want to did like that. I want to be surrounded by people I love and pass away in my sleep where I am not suffering on my last moments on Earth. Is that too much to ask? That's just really harsh….

"But wouldn't he just have burned his body right away on sight?" I asked.

"Yes...," Kakashi-sensei says thoughtfully.

What's with that trailing off sentence? It's ominous and makes want to know what he's keeping from us.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Why is he so skeptical… wouldn't this be rather obvious from the beginning before he passed out? Maybe at the time he was too tired and weakened to do anything… I don't know. Or maybe, he's just being dramatic or something.

Kakashi-sensei is not an easy person to understand.

"What weapon did he use to kill Zabuza?" He asks me.

"Senbon…," I say slowly.

I don't get it. Weapons beyond kunai and shuriken aren't my forte. I'm not the person to ask these sort of questions, unless you like wrong answers.

"No way," Sasuke says softly.

Of course, the number one kid in my year gets it right. I guess that's why I scored averagely and he's valedictorian. Whatever, the Academy days are over and I'm over it… for the most part.

"Wait! What?!" Naruto asks taking a seat beside me on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna-san asks nervously.

"Most likely Zabuza is alive," Sensei says.

Ridiculous…. I can't believe that. Dumb….

"What the hell do you mean?!" Naruto shouts. "You said he was dead!"

That's very true. He got stabbed in the stomach by a bunch of tiny little needles. I'm pretty sure getting stabbed with any sort of weapon in any vital point would kill you. Zabuza isn't immortal. So how would he possible walk away from an assassination like that?

"Yeah I did…, but that was most likely just a momentary death. The senbon the hunter-nin used unless it hits a vital organ, has a low probability in killing your opponent it's something even doctors use in acupuncture therapy. Hunter-nins know everything about the body thoroughly, so putting people in a momentary dead state is easy for them. Considering the events that happened the hunter-nin's objective is to save him not kill him, we can't ignore this possibility," Sensei says.

"A-aren't y-y-you over t-thinking this? H-hunter-nins are s-s-supposed to kill m-missing-nins. T-that's their duty," I say trying to gain some logic back.

This is dumb, Zabuza should be dead. His vitals were struck. That's how you kill someone. This is… how do I say it? Annoying? Yes, annoying is the correct word. Ugh….

"No with all the suspicion… we will prepare before it's too late, that's a shinobi rule. Plus, whether Zabuza is dead or alive there's no assurances that Gato hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi."

I witness Naruto smirk, he's excited. It's not mutual. I have no desire fighting a much much stronger opponent than myself.

"H-how are we g-going to prepare b-before it's too late? Y-you can barely m-move," I comment on his physical state.

He laughs softly and my pink eyebrows knit slightly at his reaction. This isn't funny, we could die at any moment from that poorly dressed Jōnin level shinobi. I don't want to die; I must become Hokage and over come this annoying shyness.

"You will receive training," he says.

I nod even though it seems impossible, but I don't have a better idea. Seriously, what kind of training will do a team of Genin any good against a Jōnin? It's like suicide with a poor excuse for laying down your life. I would _not_ get killed for Tazuna-san. Sorry to say this, but he's not a loved one… I barely know the guy.

* * *

**~•xXx•~**

* * *

We are out in the forest with a bunch of thick trees. I don't understand…. Are we supposed to climb a tree with our bare hands and build body strength? That's not going to be fun I have absolutely no upper body or lower body strength I'll just end up falling over and over again. Then I'll be laughed at by my team.

Swell….

"Ok, we will now start the training," Kakashi-sensei says.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouts leaping into the air.

"Ok… before that I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, chakra."

"Is that that blue stuff that you have work with to make jutsu?" Naruto asks curiously.

A hand smacks my forehead lightly. Oh lord, this going to be a long day. We go over chakra control all the time and the poor sap doesn't even know what it is. Sometimes, I really worry about him at home alone. He may one day think the fire's really pretty and try to touch it….

_Dumb ass…_, Inner Sakura says with her arms crossed and looking a little angry.

"This is bad," Kakashi-sensei says with his signature lazy face. "Sakura, you explain it."

Me? Are you kidding me? I hate talking in front of people so much. I have stage fright; I may vomit right now. No more bile. Please.

"S-simply put, chakra is the e-energy a shinobi needs to perform j-jutsus: genjutsu, ninjutsu, and sometimes e-even taijutsu. T-the energy has t-two parts: spiritual and p-physical. Spiritual energy is gained t-through training and o-other e-experiences and the p-physical energy is in all your c-cells. These two parts a-are combined when bringing o-out and releasing c-chakra, you use a j-jutsu. This is done t-through the process of p-performing a seal with your hands. A-also if you don't have proper c-control chakra can either be wasted or the jutsu won't work b-because you don't have e-enough," I answer unable to look at my teammate's faces.

I hope that's a good enough answer. I'll be sad if it isn't….

"Exactly," Kakashi-sensei says.

I smile slightly. I like being praised; it's nice. I rarely am praised from either school, my parents or my one and only friend. I like it, I even smile with my eyes closed. I feel Kakashi-sensei pat the top of my head lightly. Yea….

"I don't get it but isn't that something you learn with your body, right? I try to control my chakra all the time with Sakura's help."

I frown slightly. Is my explanation not suffice? I pay attention in class and give a smart answer to a not that complicated question. Kakashi-sensei even patted my head for a job well done.

"Naruto is right we can already use jutsu," Sasuke says.

"Nope, you guys are not using chakra properly."

I can tell this is frustrating Naruto greatly. I know how hard he works trying to properly control his chakra… it's as if there's a barrier or an unknown force that tries to keep him from doing it properly. But, that's silly…, right?

"What?!" Naruto shouts outraged.

"Wasting your chakra so frivously like Sakura mentioned is not good. It wastes your endurance and makes you weak during fights," Sensei says seriously.

"So…, what should we do?" Naruto asks awkwardly.

"Learn how to control it through very tough training."

I look extremely happy and excited. Though, my cheeks are flushed because getting this excited is embarrassing. But, I know I'm good at this and it makes me happy… nearly jumping with joy. Finally, I can one up these boys and maybe since I already know this I can do something else.

"W-what are we g-going to do?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"Tree climbing," he answers looking a little taken aback by the fact that my cheeks match my hair.

"W-what does that h-have to do with c-chakra?" I ask, my interest dwindling.

"You can't use your hands, so it's special."

No hands? That's physcally impossible. What kind of game is Kakashi-sensei playing here? Normally I love games, especially strategy games, but I don't want to play games right now.

"Sounds cool," Naruto says and I make a face.

"Let me demonstrate," Kakashi-sensei says.

I watch as our invalid Sensei walks up the tree with crutches. Then he is upside down on one of the branches looking as if all of this is so easy. Psh, show off. Sure, he can do it he's been a shinobi for years. It's unfair.

"Cool," Naruto says leaning in with the rest of us as we stare in awe.

"Agreed," Sasuke acknowledges.

"You understand now?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "The purpose is to teach you proper control if you put too much in you break the trunk and if you put too little you're gonna fall. If you can master this, you can master any jutsu theoretically and you also need to acquire the stamina. Well get started," he said.

He throws kunais for us to use. I gather chakra at the soles of my feet, I have a good flow and amount, so I walk up calmly and surely. I steadily go up with no falter, I am at the top on the highest sturdiest branch in what felt like no time and I smile confidently.

I swing my legs back and forth merrily. Naruto on the other hand looks at me with his jaw dropped at first and then he corrects himself. Now, he's smiling at me, which in turn makes me smile back shyly with butterflies swarming around in my stomach.

"Go Sakura! I didn't know you could do that!" Naruto cheers.

I smile at him in thanks and then observe his work and I see that he doesn't get pass the tree, but a few steps. Sasuke doesn't get far either, but a little farther than my best friend.

"Hm, it seems Sakura is the likliest candidate to achieving peace. Also, it seems the Uchiha Clan isn't worth much compared to her chakra control," Kakashi-sensei teases. "It seems our little kunoichi is going to reach her dream of becoming Hokage. You _boys_ aren't going to reach yours, though."

I can't help the blush creeping up on my cheeks. I don't want to make them mad, but they're both obviously angry. I just hope it's towards Kakashi-sensei and not me. I'm not the one teasing them, he is.

I don't like it when people are mad at me. They usually get mean and bully me, but I just hope that Naruto isn't going to be like that. He's my only friend and the only one who can shatter my fragile little heart into a million sharp and sad little pieces. He, in many ways, is my Achellias' heel.

I walk down off the tree and I sit against my tree with my knees pulled loosely to my chest— it actually touches my chest because it's perfectly flat like a damn ten year old boy— humming and watching the boys.

Meanwhile, Naruto has unfortunately bumped his head in multiple areas. It makes me wonder how long it would take until he'll get it right. I hope he doesn't give up.

"Sakura?"

My best friend in the whole wide world comes up to me and I can feel my cheeks heating up. Stupid subconscious reaction!

"Y-yes? Are you s-sure you're o-okay? T-those are some nasty b-bumps."

"I'm fine."

He sits in front of me with his legs crossed looking like he's about to confess that he's murdered someone. I hope he didn't murder anybody, except maybe Gato… that would be considered acceptable by most.

"Do you have any, you know, tips? This is different than cloning myself," he says scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"U-um… my m-method is kind of a d-different approach than your's and S-Sasuke's," I confess looking briefly over at him and Sensei. "I a-actually don't start at it with a r-run I make sure m-my chakra h-has a good flow and is e-equally distributed. You have to be c-confident, but still aware of e-everything you're doing. Y-you can't just u-um… h-how do I put this…? Forget t-that you need t-to apply it c-correctly."

Naruto looks at me strangely like I am speaking in gibberish. I try hard to make it easy to understand. Am I not easy to understand? Is he just too dumb? Am I just too smart? Is it both simultaneously? I don't know.

"I got the last part," Naruto says, "But, how do I um… distribute it properly?"

"Oh u-um, first you w-want is to see w-what kind of amount you n-need to put in, feel out w-what you need first by s-stepping on the t-tree and then it will d-determine how much y-you need. It's up to you to f-figure it out, o-okay? R-remember once you do f-figure it out don't b-break concentration or t-the amount… because t-that could be b-bad," I finish shyly and meekly.

"Uh, okay," he looks a little bit less confused.

"G-go get 'em," I say as encouragingly as I can muster.

He smiles and approaches the tree again. He makes the simple hand seal to release one's chakra. I watch and listen to the blue hum as he opens his determined eyes. I can feel this confidence and pretty decent excitement that he will make good progress. Naruto makes a step and then another, I am full of anticipation and then… he falls. My head hangs low, how very disappointing….

On that depressing not I stand reluctantly on my feet before going over to where I wish to do nothing and perhaps read a book. However, Kakashi-sensei steps in front of me which confuses me.

"Y-yes, Kakashi-sensei?" I say softly not understanding what he's blocking my path for.

Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble? I promise I didn't do anything bad or mischievous. I'm not the mischievous one amongst the team, I promise. Calm down. He doesn't look an angry.

"I have some special training for you, Sakura," he says.

Really? That sounds really fake…. Why is he paying attention to me of all people? I'm quite sure he would— if he's the favoriting type— would choose one of the boys. Weird….

"Wh-what kind of training?" I ask softly.

"A type of training that'll take you to new heights," he says reading his naughty novel like a pervert.

Yeah? Boo? I don't know what kind of reaction I should he having. I'm nervous as to what's to come. Do the boys even know or is this new to them as well?

I can't help but look over my shoulder and I receive this deep scowl and eyes that are filled with anger. I keep the squeak at bay. Why is he scowling at me? I didn't do anything to Sasuke. Why does he always look at me and tease me? It's as if he's got a certain special kind of hatred for me… or that's his messed up way of showing affection.

I would take the hatred if I had a say in the matter. It's so much easier to deal with hatred opposed to romantic feelings. It's much easier to hate….

**Author's Note: So, I have a question: What do you think about the Sannin master-student mash up? Any preferences? Because the characters aren't the same as they were before and different directions and paths will be taken. So, I would like to know your opinion. I'm very curious. :—D**

** I hope all of you liked this chapter. I do. I hope you enjoyed, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Bye-bye, for real now. Until next time guys. :—D**


	8. Shout no Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

**~Important Detail:**

**This is Naruto's POV. I think there's going to be lots of interesting thoughts concerning his best friend… either way it shall be interesting.**

**~Chapter Eight: Shout no Jutsu~**

I'm not happy. At all. Why does my best friend get to do special training with Kakashi-sensei? Aren't I good enough? Okay, my chakra control sucks… like a lot, but come on I work hard and I'm not one to give up! Isn't that better than her shyness and her stupid chakra control?

Okay, I am starting to cross the line and that's not good. I'm trying to be positive and happy for her, but I can't help this surging jealousy in the pit of my gut. I want to be powerful too. How else am I going to create peace among the world?

"Don't blow a gasket, usuratonkachi," Sasuke insults.

Grr, teme, always making fun of me. He makes me so aggravated! Gotta train and show him up! Yeah! I can do this! I run at full force up the tree and mark my latest new height on the tree. I then fell and hit my head on the ground and whined loudly.

"Shut up!" I exclaim knowing he's going to make a jab at me.

His smirk then disappears when he slides down his tree after making a mark with his kunai. His face has become serious again. Sheesh, what the hell is with his mood flips? It's as if he's bipolar.

"Naruto…," he begins. He looks uncomfortable. He continues. "what did Sakura tell you?"

A shit eating grin spreads across my face. Ha! I have something he doesn't. I have tips from the expert at chakra control and he doesn't! Pft, I'm going to keep this advantage to myself; I need all the help I can get when it comes to this stupid tree training. I'm not going to let the number one rookie beat me.

"Psh, as if I'd tell you!" I shout at him with my tongue sticking out at him.

I can tell he's pissed off at me as I begin to run again. Whee, I'm going higher than usual. Wait! No, no, nononononono! NO!

"OOOFFF!"

I start whining again.

This training is probably worthless compared to what Sakura is doing. Why does only my best friend get special training up against a Zabuza and his helper? Okay, sure, the only way she can fight right is using genjutsu and when that Jōnin can probably break it easily just like Kakashi-sensei did. Psh, I don't trust genjutsu. It's probably because I suck major ass at it, I'm not smart or good at chakra control… if I tried that in the middle of a fight that would be the kiss of death.

* * *

**~•xXx•~**

* * *

It's so relaxing. I can see an orange haze in the back of my eyelids and I feel incredibly warm. It as if someone put me in a nice bowl of dried ramen and the noodles are my fluffy pillow that soothes my aching and worn out body. So you can understand why I'm a little upset that I'm being awaken by a voice. God dammit.

I narrow my blue eyes as they break from the eye crud sealing them shut and groan as my body protests to get up. I swear, if this is someone stupid couple taking a stroll through the damn forest again I'm going to scare the absolute freaking crap out of them with one of my most classic pranks I haven't used in years.

"Come on, wake up, Sakura. Kakashi sent me to get you; he's worried," I hear teme's voice again.

There's no response. Of course not, Sakura's like the heaviest sleeper ever. Okay, it's not as weird as it sounds… when we do have sleep overs I sleep on the air mattress she pulls out for me. And if I stay the whole sometimes weekend we switch up sleeping areas. See? It's not that weird.

I can't help snickering to myself, Sasuke's got quite the work cut out for him. She's not getting up anytime soon. Ha ha! In his face!

That's when he begins to shake her by her shoulder, but there's no response. Of course not, she can probably sleep through anything… seriously, I snore like a chainsaw and she sleeps right through it.

Then he pokes her in the head and pinches her on the arm and there's still no response. I still have to stifle my giggles as a look of slightly shock crosses his face. Okay this definitely worth being woken up for.

"Jeez, how can she be kunoichi like this?" He says softly to himself.

Then that's when Sakura finally stirs looking like she's just waking up from a peaceful nap with no idea that Sasuke's been trying to get her to wake up for quite some time. She rubs her eyes as she sits up on her knees. She looks like she did when I first met her, a little kid just waking up in the morning.

"S-Sasuke, w-what a-are you doing h-here?" She stutters a little.

With a slightly annoyed tone he repeats what he said earlier, "Kakashi sent me to get you; he's worried."

"O-oh."

Without another word he leaves, but I can see from this angle from where I'm hiding that he gives my pink haired friend another backward look before continuing. Psh, he probably thinks she'll go back to sleep; I certainly wouldn't put it past her. But, still I sense a weird vibe between them….

Sakura continues to sit there for awhile as if thinking about something, so naturally I get up and go greet her.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up? How's the training going?" I ask and fight down the jealousy like a pro… I think.

Her head snaps in surprise before she stands in front of me. I don't like the fact that she's taller than me… everyone is freaking taller than me!

"O-oh hey, N-Naruto…," she whispers before speaking in a slightly louder voice. "T-the training i-is super d-difficult… I've n-never been t-trained so hard i-in my l-life. How's y-your training c-coming along? H-have you i-improved?"

"Y-yeah a little," I scratch the back of my head uncomfortably and laugh slightly.

"T-that's good."

That's when I take the time notice in this brief pause what has happened in this little clearing of trees. Damn, there's holes and scorch marks everywhere. What the hell has she been doing. They all vary in size and I feel bad for the trees and rocks. I wouldn't want to be burned that crap is painful! What kind of training is Sakura doing?

"What the hell happened hear? You know what they say, 'don't play with matches'."

A small and short giggle escapes her lips, but I can tell she's uncomfortable. Please, I know her better than anyone and I'm pretty sure the same goes for her. She's probably the closest thing I have to family and of course over the years I've picked on her traits and habits, I'm not a complete idiot.

"Y-yeah…, d-do you want to g-get some b-breakfast. I'm s-starving," she says closing her eyes and smiling.

"Alright."

I'm not pushing it. She'll tell me what's going on soon enough. She always does…. Plus, she's distracted me with food when I'm starving too… it proves just how much she knows and understands me!

"Yosh! I'm starving too, dattebayo!"

* * *

**~•xXx•~**

* * *

It's been a few days. I've gotten better and I feel like a boss. If I was girl, beyond the occasional sexy jutsu, I would be singing to myself 'I'm a boss ass bitch'. As I sit on a high branch waiting to show off to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura who's bound to show up, I hear them talking….

"So, have you made any progress, Sakura?"

"I-it's very d-difficult. I-I think s-so, but I've been d-doing it for so long I-I can't even tell a-anymore. Th-that's why I need a b-break."

They've come far enough into view that I can tell that Kakashi-sensei puts a hand on top of her head. I think he's trying to reassure her, I don't know though. I can't tell since no adult like a Mom or a Dad is around to reassure me. Whatever. I'm passed that painful shit.

"Don't be hard on yourself, you probably need to a break to replenish your chakra anyway," I hear him say. "But, you can't slack off."

I throw a kunai at them. I promise it wasn't out of jealousy… okay maybe it was. Bad Naruto! Oh well to late. Sakura practically jumps a foot and hides behind Kakashi-sensei. That's funny! But, I feel really bad about it now that I did it. Bad Naruto again!

"W-wow," Sakura says softly to herself and then she says a little louder. "W-way to g-go N-Naruto!"

Damn right 'wow'! I worked hard for this. Maybe Kakashi-sensei can give me special training. Or maybe I won't need it… hehe.

"Look at how far I climbed!" I shout.

I make my way to get up and off of this tree. I start to loose my footing and begin slipping off. Uh-oh.

"N-Naruto!" I hear Sakura exclaim.

"If he falls from that height…," Sensei trails off.

I then catch myself by using my chakra to hang upside down. Whee! I got them! They might as well dub me King of Pranks! I'm a little rusty, but I still got it.

"Just kidding! I got you!" I stick my tongue out at them.

"N-Naruto, t-that's not funny!" She says and I can see tears welling up in her eyes.

Oh shit, I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. Now I feel like the biggest bastard around! I am making my best friend cry…. I didn't mean to, I was just trying to have a little fun. If she's still upset with me later I'll even do it now if she's going to ball.

I got so distracted that I've lost my footing for real this time. Oh shit! Okay, karma, maybe I was being bad earlier, but I don't think it merits a death sentence!

Then something happens unexpectedly: Sasuke catches me by my ankle and the Uchiha's feet are attached to the tree's branch all the while. Why would he save me? He hates me….

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke says and I can tell he's sending his black eyes of death at me. "I should have just let you drop."

Later that night my clothes are torn, but I exchange a glance at Sasuke briefly before we both charge of our individual trees. We're running without any hesitation or hint of stopping. And we both at the same time make it to the top. Dammit! I wanted to beat him.

We're both so exhausted that we both each have an arm slung around each trying to steady us both. We burst through the door and the first thing I notice is that yet again unable to tell all my training fun and experience to my best friend. She's out busy doing her own training. It doesn't put a dent in my happiness though.

"Yeah," I say gleefully. "We got to the top of the tree! It was amazing!"

"Alright then you two will start tomorrow protecting Tazuna-san and then I can finally get to doing what I do best: reading in peace."

I slam my tired body down on chair easily stuffing my face. I'm starving, so I eat like a ravenous animal. I don't care, judge me all you want. Suddenly, there's a noise and my eyes shoot up immediately. They come upon an excessively crying Inari.

"Why are trying so hard?! No matter how hard you train you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you've made, it doesn't make a difference the weak is always killed by the strong!"

I scowl viciously at him. This past week this kid has pissed me off. All he has been doing is crying and moping while his mother does _everything_ to sustain this family and if I'm not so busy training then I would help her because I feel kind of bad for her. Inari, however, cries for the pity so he doesn't even get to do the simplest chores. There's a point in your life when you have got to stop feeling sorry for yourself and he isn't moving forward one bit.

"Whatever kid I'm not like you," I say softly.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me?! I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting cheerful! You have no idea how hard life can be!"

I slammed my chopsticks down enraged from the little bitch. He has no idea what I've gone through before Sakura became my best friend, so he better shut the hell up! If he doesn't somebody better hold me back.

"So it's okay for to cry all day as because you're the star of your own crappy tragedy teeny bopper drama story. Just keep on crying forever, you little pussy!" I say viciously.

Inari's tears continue to flow, but he looks taken aback. The boy runs out of the house…. In anger and pure frustration I end up flipping the table much to everyone's surprise. That's not the real surprise, the real surprise is why haven't I done that sooner. I've been feeling so stressed, jealous, strained, left out, and a little bit insulted… and it feels good to let it all out in a moment of blind rage.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei exclaims standing and preventing Tsunami-san from getting crushed by the table.

Everyone's looking at me like I'm a freak and I hate it. That's why I storm off without another word upstairs to the room I share.


End file.
